Finding the Forgetful
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: Regina has Alzheimer's...She is slowly beginning to forget...how will herself and her family around her deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, it's me again! With yet another story. This one has been flying around my head for a long time.**_

 _ **The story is: Regina has Alzheimer's (early on-set) and it is basically how she and her family around her cope with the disease.**_

 _ **Now I don't know everything about this disease, I'm not a doctor by any means but my granddad sadly had this disease and I have tried to do as much research as I can to get things right. A film which spurred this idea on to me was Still Alice. If any of you have watched this film you will notice I have used some of the scenes in that film to help me write this story a little and if there are some of you out there that have not seen this film I recommend it. It is a great film, sad but great and is on Netflix.**_

 _ **Also I have got Outlaw Queen in this and with the recent events on OUAT I wasn't sure whether to keep them together or not but then I thought I would because I can see Robin supporting Regina through such a thing as this and well I still ship them no matter what has happened in the show.**_

 _ **So anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please let me know what you think!**_

* * *

She hadn't been feeling quite herself recently. Her memory had been slipping. At first she had presumed it perhaps just normal. She was getting older and it was normal for memory to slip from time to time. She had always considered certain things never to stick in her memory. Yet things seemed different. She had approached her fiftieth birthday and Robin was sure she was just panicking about her age and there was probably nothing wrong with her. Assured her that she would probably be fine but if it put her mind at rest she should go to the doctor.

So she did. She spoke to the doctors. They ran tests. All kinds of tests and she worried over her results until today when she returned to the hospital to see Doctor James Williamson a neurologist who had her results in his hands. She sat in the semi-comfortable red cushioned seat in front of his desk , her hands in her lap, picking at the black material of her pencil skirt. She looked anywhere but at the doctor. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know her results. What if it was bad? Maybe it was better to stay in the dark.

Her eyes shot towards the doctor as he moved, opening her file and taking out her brain scans. She watched him intently as he moved placing them up and switching on a light so that they could see her scans. "You're going to try and explain to me what you have found in my scans…" Regina said breaking the silence that had lulled over the room since she had entered. "And you are probably going to use words and phrases I am not familiar with and will not understand confusing me more than I already am. So I ask you to please skip over that part and just tell me if you have found something and what is it?" Regina finished. She wanted to hide the desperate look that she knew was showing in her eyes but she couldn't.

Doctor Williamson nodded his head and crouched a little as he adjusted himself in his chair. "I understand and I will respect your wishes Regina. We have found something within your scans."

Regina's breath hitched a little. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and tried to steady her voice. "Is it a tumour? Is it Cancer?" Regina asked she felt her voice wavering and she hated that she was showing such vulnerability.

Doctor Williamson shook his head. "No there is no tumour, no Cancer." He confirmed.

"Then what have you found?" Regina asked with a slight frown of confusion.

"Regina…I am sorry to have to tell you that you have Alzheimer's." Doctor Williamson said.

Regina sat for a moment trying to process what she had just been told. No this couldn't be real. It was all just a dream, a nightmare. She would wake up any minute and be lying beside Robin, cuddled into his side and she would be absolutely fine. "But I'm…I have only just turned fifty…" Regina stuttered out.

"Yes…It is rare for someone as young as you to be diagnosed. You have early onset Alzheimer's." Doctor Williamson explained. "I know this will have come as a shock to you Regina…That is a reason that I advised you bring someone with you."

"I didn't think I'd need to…" Regina replied quietly staring nowhere in particular still trying to process what Doctor Williamson had told her. "So I…what do I…What do I do? Is there a treatment?" Regina asked.

"There is no cure for Alzheimer's. There are a few drugs that we will supply to you but nothing that will halt or slow down your symptoms I'm afraid. This disease will progress at its own rate. It's something we cannot control but we can try to help you in any way we can." Doctor Williamson explained. "We can help you through this Regina. I do suggest on your next appointment that you perhaps bring someone with you. Your husband perhaps…"

Regina just nodded her head, still trying to process everything. Out of all of the things that could ever happen to her this was not on her mind. She had never even let her mind cross that particular situation. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She was lost and she knew the feeling was just going to get worse and worse before it eventually took over her and she was no longer herself.

"Regina…did you hear me?" Doctor Williamson said breaking Regina out of her thoughts.

Regina shook her head, letting out a small sigh before looking back towards the doctor. "No I'm sorry. What did you say Doctor Williamson?" Regina said looking towards the doctor again.

"I said I would like to schedule another appointment for a weeks' time. We can further discuss what treatments you will need. I want to say again that I really do suggest you bring someone along with you to this appointment Regina. You are not alone in this."

Regina just nodded her head and pushed herself up from the chair she had been sitting in. She shook the doctors hand and found herself working on auto-pilot as she walked out of his office and towards the reception desk, booking her appointment for the next again week and leaving the hospital. As she walked back out onto the street she looked around her. She had no idea what she was doing or where she was going. She could feel her breathing beginning to quicken. It was all beginning to settle in her mind and she was beginning to panic. This couldn't be happening to her. It was all just a nightmare and she would wake up any minute. Yes, that was it. She closed her eyes, tried to take a couple of deep breaths, her hand pinching the skin on her other hand lightly as if to try and wake herself from the nightmare she found herself in. However as she opened her eyes once more she found herself stood outside of the hospital. The situation she found herself in no nightmare but her actual life.

"Hey…mom."

She jumped a little and turned to the side to see Roland lightly jogging over to her. He was nineteen now, had left school and was working in the Sheriff's station. He was determined to become the next sheriff of Storybrooke and Emma had assured Robin and Regina that Roland was doing extremely well in his job. She gave him a little smile as he approached her, swallowing back the lump in her throat and trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She didn't want him to know anything. He didn't need to know. Not yet anyway.

"Are you okay?" Roland asked with a frown, much like his fathers, as he stopped in front of her. He had grown tall, much taller than his father and he towered over Regina.

"Yes sweetheart I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Regina replied, successfully hiding the tremor to her voice, although she had no idea how she was able to hide it.

"Your stood outside the hospital. Has something happened?" Roland said, motioning to the hospital.

Regina looked behind her then back to Roland. She had no idea how to respond. She worked it through in her head but she couldn't seem to process anything. She froze and she could see Roland trying to work her out. "Everything's fine. I just had to…speak to someone…that's all. Nothing important really." Regina stuttered out and eventually shrugged off. "Is your father still at work?" Regina asked. Robin too worked at the Sheriff's station.

Roland nodded his head. "Yea. He said something about calling you to see if you could do lunch."

"Okay…Would you be joining us?" Regina asked. She hoped in a way Roland would be joining them. It would give her an excuse to not have to talk about the situation she found herself in.

"Nah. I am meeting a friend." Roland said, he then glanced at his watch. "Which I am actually late for. I gotta go mom." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek before jogging round her. "I'll see you later."

"Okay…" Regina replied quietly as she watched Roland jog away from her. She let out a sigh and turned on her heel heading towards the Sheriff's station. She would go to Robin. She would have lunch with him and she would tell him her news. She would tell him that she had Alzheimer's.

* * *

As Regina entered the Sheriff's station she felt nervous. It had been a long time since she had felt nervous about seeing her husband. She didn't really know why she was nervous. She knew that Robin would stand by her and help her in any and every way that she needed. He would help her as she lost all the memories she had built up over the years. The good and the bad would disappear and soon she wouldn't be the person everyone knew. She wouldn't be herself and that scared her. She was going to have to rely on others and show her vulnerable side and that she didn't like.

Robin looked up, hearing the sounds of her stilettos on the floor and gave her a dazzling smile showing off the dimples she loved so much. "I was just about to call you." Robin said softly as he stood up from the desk and walked around it stopping in front of her.

"Yes…I…" Regina started. "Bumped into Roland…he mentioned going for lunch."

"Are you free to do that?" Robin questioned as he reached over the desk and grabbed his jacket from the chair.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. Robin I need to talk to you about something. Could we grab a take out from grannies and perhaps go to the peer or somewhere a little more private?" Regina replied. She knew if she didn't tell him now then she would keep putting it off and it would only be so long before she couldn't control anything in her mind and he would find out.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" Robin said with a worried look on his face.

"I just need to talk to you." Regina replied as she turned on her heel and started to walk out of the station with Robin following her. The walk to grannies was silent, Robin wondering what Regina had to tell him and Regina trying to figure out how to tell Robin her news.

They entered the diner and walked over to the counter. Robin leaned on it and glanced over to Regina. "Just your usual order?" He asked and Regina nodded her head. Robin told Ruby what they wanted and they stood in silence as she went to go and prepare their food. Robin's mind was working overdrive as he thought about what Regina could have to tell him. Was this _the talk_ , the talk he never wanted to hear from her. Was she leaving him? They hadn't been going through a rough patch, well at least not that he had noticed. No that couldn't be what it was. It had to be something else. So he thought and thought. Thought over everything they had done and talked about over the last few months and it was then that it hit him. Regina had been worried. Things hadn't seemed right. She complained about things not sticking in her mind. Simple things that she said should be sticking in her mind. Robin had assured her she was fine, perhaps it's just a normal thing of getting old, he had to admit that did not please her. So he supported her and told her if she really was worried to go and see about it. She had booked an appointment and said nothing more of it.

"Regina are you ill?" Robin questioned quietly. He couldn't stop himself from asking the question. Couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

Regina looked over to Robin, slightly surprised at his question. She was just about to answer when Ruby returned with their meals in a takeout bag. "Is that all I can get you guys?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes. Thank you Ruby." Robin said taking the money out of his pocket and handing it to her. He knew how much their meals cost. They got them often enough. So they both turned on their heels and made their way out of the diner and walked the short distance to the pier. They stopped at their usual bench and sat down, Robin handing out the food and Regina staring out to the water.

"Yes." Regina said quietly, so quietly that Robin would have missed it if he hadn't been sat right beside Regina.

"Yes what?" Robin asked with a slight frown.

"Yes to your question." Regina responded. "I am ill."

"The doctor found something…" Robin whispered out and Regina nodded her head. She placed the container with her food to the side, clasping her hands in her lap and rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand soothingly, trying to calm herself. "What…what did they find?" Robin asked although he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. He didn't want to think of Regina as ill in anyway. Serious or not serious he hated seeing her ill.

"I have something called early on-set Alzheimer's." Regina said, never taking her eyes from the water in front of them. She could feel the tears beginning to pool in her eyes and she tried to swallow them back but she knew they would betray her and soon trail salty tracks down her cheeks.

Robin frowned in confusion he had heard of this disease. "Aren't you too young for something like that? Does that not normally happen when you are older…"

"Yes but this is early on-set. Some people, a low percentage get it when they are younger. I seem to be in that percentage." Regina explained, sniffing a little.

"You're going to forget…" Robin whispered out. He could feel his eyes filling with tears. He wanted to stay strong for Regina. He needed to. He could see this was hurting her.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. I am."

"Is there a cure?" Robin asked.

Regina shook her head. "No cure. The doctor mentioned some treatments but there is nothing to cure this. It is going to feed off my mind, making me lose all the memories I hold dear, good or bad they will be gone in time. I will lose the family and friends I hold dear. I will lose you.…" Regina said looking over to Robin with tears in her eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm going to lose you Robin."

"Oh Regina…" Robin said moving slightly and enveloping her in his arms. She fell into his chest, clutching at his shirt as she cried her heart out, letting all of her emotions out that she had kept piled in.

"I don't want to lose you Robin. I don't want to lose the children." Regina sobbed into his chest.

"You're not going to lose us Regina. I am going to be with you every step of the way. No matter what. I promised you I would be with you in sickness and in health and I meant it." Robin said firmly and he kissed the top of her head.

"But I won't remember you…" Regina sobbed.

"I will help you. No matter what Regina I will be there." Robin said softly. He let her sob her heart out, let her get all her emotions out. He would hold it together. He would be strong. He needed to be. For her, his wife, the woman he loved more than anything.

* * *

 ** _So what do we think? Should I continue with this?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read, favourite, follow and review this story so far. I am glad you like and are reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Regina and Robin had discussed telling family and friends about Regina Alzheimer's. Regina wasn't sure about telling them. She didn't want people fussing over her or around her and she certainly didn't want anyone to treat her any differently. She may have this disease but she was not vulnerable to it yet. She still could function. But Robin had been insistent telling her that they needed to know. It was important they knew what she was going through and it only had to be family and close friends who knew for now.

So Regina finally agreed but said that she wanted to wait until Henry was back in town. Henry would be returning to town for Emma's birthday so they waited the couple of weeks until then. Regina then told Emma, Mary-Margaret, David, Neal, Zelena, Charlotte, Roland and Henry that she wanted them all to be round for dinner and that she had something important to tell them. She had cooked up a wonderful meal, starter, main and dessert. She had worked hard, happy to since the family was all back together and she wanted to make the dinner special since she was about to drop her serious news on everyone and provide some tension for the night. All through the dinner Regina and Robin had been questioned about what the news could be but both had refrained from mentioning anything. They wanted the dinner to stay nice and relaxed. Regina said they would tell all after dinner.

She spent time through the starter, main and dessert planning how she was going to tell her family that soon enough she would start forgetting them. She would start forgetting all the memories she had built up with them. She would forget how she met them, what they had done together, whether it be bad or good. She would forget the first time she held Henry, the first time Roland had called her 'mama' and the first time she had held Charlotte and felt she and her sister might be able to form some kind of relationship. She and Zelena had become friends, they might not have reached the sisterly bond they had hoped for but at least they had made some kind of friendship.

As they all finished dessert Regina started to find it all too much. She could feel her emotions getting the better of her and she excused herself, using the excuse of clearing away the plates of those who had finished to go into the kitchen and gather herself. She entered the kitchen and placed the plates by the kitchen sink. She leaned on the counter and took in deep breaths. Gathering herself together she wiped the few stray tears away and turned to come face to face with Robin.

"You okay?" He asked softly as he placed his hand on her upper arms.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes…things just got a bit too much for a moment. I'm okay."

"Are you sure? We can always put this off to another day?" Robin said.

Regina shook her head." No no. I need to get this over with. I need to tell them. I just…It's hard. I don't want to forget them. I don't want to lose them all."

"You're not going to lose them Regina. Your family are always going to be there for you. Your memories might go but your family will always be there for you." Robin said.

Regina gave him a small smile and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. "Thank you. I needed that."

"I'm always here for you. You know that." Robin said kissing the top of Regina's head. "Everyone is finished and have moved into the living room. Are you ready to tell them now?"

Regina sighed and she nodded her head. "I'm as ready as ever I guess…"

"I know it's going to be hard but I will be right beside you okay?" Robin replied.

Regina nodded again and she took Robin's hand in his as they walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the living room. They would clear up the dishes later, right now Regina needed to fill her family in on what was going on. As they entered the living room Regina looked around to see her family sat chatting and she could feel her emotions building up again. She cleared her throat. "If I could have everyone's attention." Regina said stopping everyone in their chatter and leading them to all look over to her. "I think it's time I fill you in on my news." Regina said trying to build herself up a bit.

"What is it?" Mary-Margaret asked as she moved a little and sat on the edge of her seat.

"Recently I haven't been feeling quite myself. I got concerned and I went to the doctor." Regina started to explained.

"What did they find? Are you sick?" Henry asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I…yes I am sick…" Regina replied, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "The doctor at the hospital, Doctor Williamson ran lots of tests to confirm what he thought it could be." Regina continued. She was building up to the news and in a way avoiding telling them. She just needed to get this over and done with. She needed to just tell them. Like ripping off a band aid. Just get it over with.

"What did he find mom?" Roland asked.

"I…he found…" Regina stuttered for a moment. She was struggling. She didn't want to tell them. She didn't want to have to say this. It was making it all too real.

"Do you want me to say it Regina?" Robin asked her quietly as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

Regina shook her head. "No I need to do it." Regina replied. She took another deep breath and looked up at her family who were all staring at her with worried looks on their faces. "Doctor Williamson informed me that I have Alzheimer's." Regina said finally letting the words slip from her mouth, in a way feeling relieved she finally told them.

Everyone stared at Regina in slight shock, not sure if what they had heard was real. "You have Alzheimer's? Aren't you too young for that?" Emma asked voicing everyone's question.

"I am a little under the normal age. I have what is called Early on-set Alzheimer's. It's rare but not unheard of." Regina explained.

"Is there a cure?" Charlotte asked.

"No, sadly there is no cure for Alzheimer's. I do have some medication I will be taking but Doctor Williamson informed me that the medication will do nothing to slow down or halt any symptoms. The disease progresses at its own rate and is different for different people. It can't be controlled." Regina explained.

"So you're going to forget us?" Charlotte as with tears in her eyes. Zelena leaned over and brought Charlotte in for a one armed hug. She too could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Regina thought about the answer to that question for a minute. There was no point in lying, even to the younger ones of the family. It was going to happen eventually so why hide it. It would be better to prepare them for the inevitable. "Yes…eventually I will forget but it could take years before I get to that point. It could go really slowly and it could just be silly things I forget like appointments or where I have put something."

"But you will still forget us?" Charlotte pressed.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. Eventually I will."

"So how are you going to handle this?" Emma asked. "With being mayor and everything…You have a lot you need to remember and with…you know…"

"I have decided I will try and work on for as long as I can. When I start to feel that I cannot continue as mayor I will let the town know and I will leave the position." Regina said. "For now I don't want the rest of the town to know. I would appreciate it if you could all keep this to yourselves."

"Of course." Everyone muttered. They were all still trying to process the information Regina had given them.

"I think I should move back here…" Henry said.

"Oh no Henry you don't have to. I am fine. You don't need to move your life and everything because of this." Regina said.

"But mom…" Henry started.

"No Henry. I don't want things to change. I want to keep things as normal as they can be for as long as they can be. I don't want anyone to fuss around me…I don't want to be treated as if I am vulnerable until I have to be treated so." Regina said. "It's hard enough for me to accept this is happening to me and I know it will be hard for all of you to accept but I want things to try and stay as normal as possible. It might help me. Doctor Williamson said that doing normal day to day things can help those with Alzheimer's."

"Okay." Henry sighed. "But the moment things start getting worse you won't be stopping me." He said firmly making Regina smile a little.

"I won't." She replied and Henry brought her in for a hug. He was much taller than her now and in a way she liked it. Things were going to be okay. Her family knew now. She just had to try and be as normal as possible and she hoped she could work for as long as possible without anyone picking up on what was happening.

* * *

It was Monday morning. Things had gone smoothly. She had gone around her usual routine of getting ready and she had studied her diary, repeating everything she had to do that day to herself. She had gone downstairs and made herself breakfast and coffee as well as making Robin and Roland some breakfast. It was when she was about to leave that the morning slipped. She looked at the small table in the foyer where she usually put her keys to see that her keys were not there. She frowned in confusion and tried to think where she would have put them. She always put them on the table.

She turned on her heel and headed back to the kitchen where Robin was sat eating his breakfast. "Robin have you seen my keys?" Regina asked.

"Aren't they on the table?" Robin asked.

"No…I always put them there but they aren't there. Have you moved them?" Regina asked.

"Nope. Haven't touched them." Robin replied.

"Roland!" Regina called as she walked out of the kitchen. Roland was just walking down the stairs as Regina walked out. "Have you seen my keys?"

"You put them in your bag earlier mom…" Roland said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Remember…you said you wouldn't forget them if they were there."

Regina frowned. She couldn't remember doing or saying that. It felt horrible. She felt lost and confused. She hated feeling this way. But she shook it off, put a smile on her face and tried to put on the act for Roland. She didn't want him worrying after all. "Oh yes of course. I remember." She replied before turning on her heel and walking over to her bag and opening it to see the keys lying in there. "Okay I need to go. Tell your father I have left." Regina said quickly before leaving.

Roland frowned. He knew his mother was putting on an act for him and she appreciated her trying but she didn't need to. He knew what was happening to her. He didn't like it but he had come to terms with it so to speak. He had decided to try and not let it bother him and try to be as normal as he could be around her. Robin walked out of the kitchen. "Your mom left?" He asked as he walked over to grab his keys. Roland nodded. "She found her keys then."

"Yes…She couldn't remember that she put them in her bag. She couldn't remember saying that if she put them in there she would remember them." Roland explained. "She tried to act as if she did after awhile but I know she didn't really."

"It will be hard Roland but we will get through this. We just have to make sure we look after your mother…without her knowing that that is what we are doing." Robin said.

Roland laughed a little. "Yea because she would kill us if she knew that is what we were doing. I hope because of this she won't lose that part of her…" Roland said a little sadly.

"Me too son. Me too." Robin replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. Thank you again for reading, reviewing, favouring and following my story. This story will be sad at times but I hope you will al stay with me. It is a cause close to my heart. Like I have said I am no doctor so I am just going off certain experiences as well as some research I have done. I hope to be as accurate as I can with this.**

* * *

Regina parked her car up outside of the town hall. Shutting off the engine she unbuckled herself and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat. She climbed out of the car, locked it up and made her way up the couple of steps towards the entrance. Opening the door she stepped into the building and went to turn left. She then frowned a little and looked behind her. She stopped in her steps and looked from left to right. Which way was her office? To the left or to the right? She couldn't remember.

It had only been two days since she had last been in the building. It hadn't been that long. She walked this building all the time. She knows it by heart yet right at this moment in time she had no idea which direction she needed to go in. It frustrated her and it scared her. She didn't like this feeling. She felt lost. It was terrifying. She had always relied on her mind. She was a smart woman and could use her mind well. But now she couldn't rely on her mind. It would let her down every so often until finally it just closed down and that terrified her.

She looked from left to right again and then heard footsteps. She looked round to the entrance door and let out a sigh of relief as she saw Emma walk in. Emma knew about what was happening. Emma could help her. She wouldn't feel as embarrassed if she had to ask Emma for the help she needed.

"Hey Regina. Are you okay?" Emma asked as she walked over to her.

"I…I'm lost…" Regina replied, she could feel a blush rising up her cheeks. It might be easier to ask Emma for help but she was wrong, it is no less embarrassing. She sighed and moved her bag up her shoulders. "I-I can't remember which way I need to go. Which way my office is…" She could feel tears pooling in her eyes. This wasn't her. She hated this. Feeling this way and being this way. It wasn't fair.

"Oh. Okay. Well I can take you up there. I can help." Emma said stuffing her hands into her jean pockets.

Regina nodded but didn't speak. She looked to Emma waiting for her to show her the way. Emma turned to her right and started to walk and Regina was quick to follow in her footsteps. She pulled out her phone and opened up a blank message and started to type out the directions they were taking to go to her office. When Emma stopped Regina looked up to see her office door. "Thank you." Regina breathed out. She opened up her bag and shuffled around to find her keys. She pulled them out and unlocked the door, pushing it open she walked in.

Emma followed her into the office and closed the door behind her. "So…how are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine." Regina replied turning to face Emma and plastering on her best fake smile. She wasn't fine but it would be her answer to anyone who asked her.

"Are you really?" Emma questioned. Her superpower working overdrive.

"Of course." Regina replied quickly as she sat down behind her desk. "That was just…a slip."

Emma nodded her head. "You know Regina if you need help it's not a sign of weakness…"

"I'm aware Emma but I don't need help. I thanked you for helping me out there but now I am in my office I am fine. I just…my mind slipped." Regina said.

"Okay. If your sure." Emma said holding her hands up.

"I am." Regina said. "Now I presume you were coming here to see me about something…"

"Yea. It was just to inform you that there has been some vandalism on some stuff at the park. I suspect probably some of the lost boys but haven't been able to find anything to prove as such just yet. It was just to let you know to sort out getting it cleaned up and everything." Emma informed.

"Right. I will get that sorted out." Regina said, reaching for a pen and notepad and jotting down roughly what Emma had told her. "Is that all?"

Emma nodded her head. "Yep that was all. I thought I'd drop in on my way home. Just come off the nightshift so…"

"Well thank you for informing me." Regina replied giving Emma a small smile.

"No problem." Emma said stuffing her hands into her skinny jean pockets. She watched as Regina looked around her desk, sorting things out. She seemed to be okay now, but Emma wasn't sure whether she should leave the brunette woman or not. "So how have you been feeling?" Emma asked, scuffing her foot on the carpet.

"Fine. I'm fine." Regina shrugged not looking up at Emma. She was sure if she did look up at the blonde she would show her vulnerability once again. She wished the woman would just go so that she could let her mask down. The two women had become closer, after everything they had been through of course they had, yet Regina still felt she needed to put up a mask. She felt that way about everyone. Regina took a deep breath, levelling herself before looking up at Emma. "Really Emma I'm fine. Now if that's everything I really have a busy day ahead of me." Regina said with all the confidence in the world.

Emma looked at Regina for a moment longer before nodding her head. "Okay. Well I'll see you around then." She said slowly turning on her heel and walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Emma." Regina replied as she shuffled through papers on her desk.

Emma walked out of the office and made her way out of the town hall. She let out a small sigh and walked the short distance towards her yellow bug. "Hey Emma." Robin said, giving a small wave. "Were you in speaking with Regina?"

"Oh hi Robin." Emma replied. "Yea, just telling her about some vandalism at the park. Listen Regina would probably fry me for telling you this…but I think you should know." Emma started.

Robin frowned a little. "What is it?" He asked, a little worry showing on his face.

"This morning when I walked in there Regina was stood looking a little…lost. She couldn't remember the way up to her office. I had to show her up there and I think she was writing the directions into her phone. I know with everything…well I know this stuff will happen but I just wanted you to know." Emma explained shrugging her shoulders a little. "Like I said she will fry me if she finds out I told you so…"

"Oh don't worry I won't say anything." Robin said holding his hands up. "Roland said she had a…moment this morning before she left. Forgot she put her keys in her bag. Everyone might know what is happening now but I don't think it makes it any easier when you actually see it." Robin said with a sigh. "I hate to see her like this. She's losing control and I know that is the one thing she hates. I want to help her but I just don't know how to."

"You'll figure it out. We all will. Whether Regina wants it or not we are all going to help her through this." Emma said placing her hand on Robin's arm.

"I think she does want the help, she just doesn't want to show that she is vulnerable and has no control. It's not the mask she has portrayed and she doesn't want to lose that." Robin replied with a sigh. "It's just going to take her some time that is all."

Emma nodded her head. "I better go…I'll see you later when I'm in for my shift."

"See you later Emma." Robin replied, giving a small wave as she climbed into her bug. He then looked up at the town hall. He wanted to go and check on Regina but he didn't want her to feel like he was checking up on her. He ran his fingers through his scruffy hair and decided to go to Grannies and pick them both up a coffee and perhaps Regina a blueberry muffin. She liked those and he could say he had not had chance to say goodbye to her that morning, make the excuse so that he could check on her and make sure she was okay.

So he made his way towards Grannies, running up the couple of steps and entering the diner. Walking up to the counter he leaned his elbows on as Ruby walked over to him. "Morning. What can I get you Robin?" She asked.

"A coffee, Regina's usual and a blueberry muffin please." He ordered.

"Had a fight? Trying to suck up to the mayor are we?" Ruby asked with a slight smirk as she went about making the coffees.

"No no we haven't had a fight. Just trying to be the nice husband, and getting one ahead before I do something stupid I need to make up for." He replied with a slight laugh.

"Good idea." Ruby chuckled. She got the blueberry muffin, placing it in a brown paper bag and placed it on the counter. She then finished up the coffees and placed them in front of Robin. Robin gave her the money and picked up his order. "Seeya!" Ruby smiled.

"See you later." Robin responded and he made his way back out of Grannies and back over to town hall. It didn't take him long to get to Regina's office and he lightly knocked on the door and waited for her command to enter.

"Yes?" Came Regina's answer.

Robin opened the door and peeked round, giving her a big smile and showing off his dimples. "I brought you coffee and a blueberry muffin." He said holding up the coffee and brown paper bag.

Regina gave him a smile. "What has brought this on?" She asked, pushing up from her desk and walking round to greet her husband. She kissed his cheek and took the coffee and the paper bag from him.

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you this morning when you left for work…so I thought I'd pick this up and come see you." Robin said with a shrug before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh…well thank you. I was in a bit of a hurry this morning." Regina replied.

"Yes. Roland mentioned something about losing your keys." Robin said.

"He did, did he?" Regina asked. "It was just a silly slip of the mind." Regina shrugged off as she walked back round her desk and sat down.

"Regina…" Robin started.

"Really Robin it was nothing." Regina replied quickly.

Robin let out a sigh and he placed his coffee on Regina's desk. He then walked over and crouched down in front of Regina, placing his hands on her knees. "Regina I'm not judging you. We both know these things are going to happen now with…with your Alzheimer's. I know it's a horrible feeling but you aren't in this alone, okay? You have people who love you around to help you."

Regina bit back the tears that threatened to fall, she could feel her eyes watering and she knew it wouldn't be long before they fell. "I-I-I just feel so alone." Regina whispered. "I know there are people around me but I still feel so alone." Tears slipped down her cheeks.

Robin reached up using the pad of his thumbs to wipe away the stray tears that had fallen down her smooth cheeks. "I hate that you feel this way, I hate that this is happening to you and I want to do anything I can to help you through this. I will be right with you every step of the way okay? You just have to let me be."

Regina nodded her head a little, sniffling and trying to stop the tears that were now freely flowing. "I'll try…" She said softly. Robin stood slightly and brushed his lips against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter for you all. I hope you are enjoying this story.**

* * *

A couple of months had passed. Regina had her good days but she had just as many bad days. Her mind slipped, sometimes it came back to her but she felt just as lost and lonely as ever. She had her family and her friends around her yet she couldn't shift the feeling of loneliness. That is what she hated about this disease. She sat behind her desk staring down at the notepad she carried everywhere. In red pen she had written down everything she felt she needed to remember. Codes for safes, for her phone, for doors within the town hall. Directions to her office, to her home and to the station. She had written down details of her family and friends, everything she was scared she would forget.

Every day she looked all this information over, repeating it over and over again until she was okay to make her way through the day. She then turned the pages over to the last page where she had wrote down five questions. The answers written down on the other side of the paper. She asked herself these five questions every day, testing herself and her memory, just waiting for the day when her mind would falter and she could no longer answer the important questions.

 _do you live?_

 _is the name of your oldest child?_

 _month is your birthday?_

 _month did you marry your husband?_

 _is your husband's name?_

She takes a deep breath as she stares down at the questions written in front of her. She then glanced further down and sees the note she left to herself.

 _When you can no longer answer these basic questions your mind is lost to you. Look at the folder on your laptop named apple and watch._

"108 Mifflin Street." She started, speaking out into the empty room of her office. "Henry. February. July. Robin." She answered. She turned the page and saw the answers she had spoken written neatly. She let out the breath she had been holding and looked to her laptop. The folder named apple jumping out at her. A week ago she had recorded a video of herself. A video of herself to tell her future self what was happening. She reached for the mouse and double clicked the folder. She opened it and clicked on the video. The video popped up and there she was on the screen of her lap top.

 _"Hi Regina. I am you and I have something very important I need to say to you."_ She watched as the vision of herself on the screen stared at her and she could feel tears in her eyes as she watched herself and listened to what she had said. _"So I guess you have finally reached that point. The point where you can no longer answer any of the questions…So this is the next logical step. I'm more than sure of it. I know you wouldn't want anyone to see you like this."_ Tears slipped down Regina's cheeks. The thought of what she will be telling herself breaking her heart but she knows this is the right thing to do. _"In your bedroom there is a vanity table. You know it. The one with the oval mirror. Open the drawer on the right and in the back of the drawer there is a bottle with pills in it and a note that says take all pills with water. Now there are a lot of pills in that bottle but it is highly important that you take them all. Once you have taken them, just lie down and go to sleep."_ Regina let out a shuddering breath and she wiped at the tears falling down her cheeks. _"And don't tell anyone what you are doing."_ The screen went black and Regina closed off the video just as there was a knock at her office door. She quickly closed her laptop, wiped her face and closed her notebook over.

"Come in." She called running her fingers through her still brunette hair.

The office door opened and Charlotte popped her head round giving Regina a smile. Her auburn hair was tied up in a braid and it made Regina smile. She may look a lot like her mother but she had hints of Regina in her and she marvelled at that. "Hey Auntie Regina." Charlotte said sweetly as she stepped further into the office. She walked over to the desk.

Regina looked her niece/ stepdaughter (she had never quite gotten used to how to view Charlotte but she loved her all the same no matter what) up and down. Her skinny frame and pale skin. She was dressed in a grey t-shirt, green shorts and wore a pair of converse that Regina thought always looked comfy but she would never be caught dead in them. "Hello Charlotte." Regina smiled warmly. She then frowned as she glanced down at her watch. "Are you not suppose to be meeting your mother? Did I mix up the days?" Regina asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "No you didn't mix the days up. I am meeting her. She is just running a little late so I thought I'd pop up here to see you. I have told her I am here." Charlotte explained as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of Regina's desk.

"Oh. Okay." Regina replied. "So how was school?" Regina asked.

Charlotte frowned a little. "I wasn't at school Auntie Regina. It's summer vacation." She answered slowly. Charlotte hated seeing these moments in her Auntie. She knew they would happen but it made it no easier to witness.

"Oh of course." Regina waved off, trying to hide her annoyance at forgetting and her fear of how her mind was working, or in this case perhaps not working. "Ignore me. What have you been doing then?" Regina asked.

"I met some of my friends earlier, had a milkshake at Grannies, went to the park. Nothing exciting. There is nothing to do around here." Charlotte said a slight tinge of a whine to her voice.

Regina smirked a little and leaned her arms on her desk. "Is that a complaint about how the mayor runs things?" She asks sassily with a raise of her eyebrow.

Charlotte laughed a little. she was glad to see her Aunties sass was still there. That was more like the Auntie Regina she knew and loved. "Maybe." Charlotte joked. "Nah, I'm just bored today." Charlotte let out a huff of air and leaned back into the chair, her long legs out in front of her.

"What are you and your mother going to do?" Regina asked.

Charlotte shrugged her bony shoulders. "No idea. Probably usual. Movie night and take out. Lots of junk food and a late night."

"Sounds good." Regina smiled.

Charlotte's phone pinged and she looked down to see a text from her mother. "That's mom here. I guess I better go." Charlotte sighed as she pushed herself out of the chair and grabbed her bag that she had dumped on the floor.

"I'll walk you down." Regina said as she pushed herself away from her desk and stood up from her chair.

"You don't have to Auntie Regina." Charlotte said but secretly was happy her Auntie wanted to walk her down.

"I know but I want to." Regina replied as she walked around her desk and wrapped her arm around Charlotte's shoulders. Charlotte was the same height as her Auntie, her long legs proving she was going to take after her mother and grow quite tall. They walked out of Regina's office, small chit chat as they walked through the corridors of town hall and out into the bright sunshine. Walking down the steps of town hall Regina's eyes landed on her older sister. "Hi Zelena." Regina greeted.

"Hey sis. How are you?" Zelena asked. It was a usual greeting but as Regina looked into Zelena's eyes she saw the worried look and almost pity that people carried now when they looked at her. They might not mean to but Regina can see it.

"I'm fine." Regina said plastering on a smile. "Everything's good."

"Good." Zelena replied but could tell her sister was just putting up her walls and acting. She wished her sister would open up more to her and they were much closer these days but she knew they would never be as close as they could have been if she had just let go of her jealousy and anger sooner. "Right come on you. Let's get going." Zelena said as she turned to Charlotte.

"Okay. See you later Auntie Regina." Charlotte said as she wrapped her arms around Regina. When she pulled away she walked over to her mother but glanced back to Regina giving her a smile.

Regina watched her sister and niece walk away before she turned on her heel and walked back into the town hall. A headache was brewing and she had a feeling she would perhaps be making her way home earlier than she had anticipated.

* * *

A couple of days later Robin was pacing up and down the living room, glancing at the clock every two seconds as he did so. It was way past the time Regina normally was back from the office. Even on her late nights she would be back by now. He had tried phoning her office, phoning her cell phone and texting her but he had not been able to reach her. He was beginning to get very anxious and was getting closer and closer to calling Emma and the Charmings and going out to search for her. He had left it as long as he could, he didn't want her to feel he was overpowering her but he was really worried now and couldn't keep it together much longer.

He was alone in the house. Roland at the station, Charlotte out with her friends. He walked out to the foyer and sat on the steps his head in his hands. He jumped as the front door of the mansion opened and closed and he heard the familiar sound of Regina's heels clicking on the hardwood flooring. She walked up the couple of steps and placed her bag and keys on the small table in the foyer. He looked up just staring at her as she turned round.

"Hi." She said softly as she walked over to him.

"Regina where have you been?" Robin asked, the worry straining his voice.

"Erm…I went for a walk. To clear my head a bit." Regina shrugged and she turned round and walked through to the kitchen.

Robin was hot on her heels having pushed himself up from the stairs to follow her. "You are over an hour later than normal. I have been worried sick. I phoned your office, your cell and I texted you. I was just about to phone the station."

"I just went down to the docks." Regina replied as she got a glass from the cupboard and went over to the sink to get some water. "I sat on one of the benches and just looked out on the water. I must have lost track of time." Regina said as she turned to face him and leaned her back against the counter, sipping at her water.

"Regina I was worried sick and we…" Robin said pausing a little. He buried down his anger. He didn't want to be angry at her. He shouldn't be angry at her and he's not. He's angry at this situation. "We were meant to go out for dinner Regina. It is our anniversary." Robin revealed.

Regina's eyes widened and it was then that she took in Robin's smart dress. He wore smart black dress trousers and a light blue crisp shirt. "Oh Robin…" Regina said placing her glass on the counter behind her. She pushed up off the counter and slowly walked over to her husband. "I am so sorry. I-I forgot…" She said tears shining in her eyes. "I am sorry I have ruined our night."

"Regina I wasn't worried about the fact we have missed our reservation. I was worried about you. I had no idea where you were or if you were okay. I was worried about you." Robin said reaching out and putting his hands on Regina's upper arms.

"I-I'm sorry." Regina replied, her voice breaking as her emotions took over her. She pulled away from him and ran her fingers through her hair. "I hate that this is happening to me." Regina said in a quiet voice as she walked away from Robin slightly.

"I hate that this is happening too." Robin said stepping forward slightly but stopping. He knew when his wife needed a little space and right now she did. "But we can try and manage this. As best we can."

"I know." Regina breathed out. She turned round to look at him, a tired look in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She apologised again. "But I have no idea how to control this. I can't control this. Things are slipping more and more. Names are slipping from my mind. People are asking me simple questions and I can't answer them."

"I think you have been doing great…recently anyway." Robin said.

"Compared to what Robin?" Regina asked her voice raising slightly. "This is just the start of it. I wish I had something else. Something that wasn't killing my brain. I hate seeing the pity in everyone's eyes. You might not all realise it but you look at me with pity and I hate it. I feel so ash…" Regina trailed off. She couldn't remember the word. The word she wanted to use and she could not remember what the hell it was. It made her angry and scared. She hated this. Anger building up inside her, everything she had held in over the past few months bubbling to the top and there was no way she could stop it over flowing now. "I can't remember the word. I can't remember the fucking word!" Regina said in irritation. Robin never said a word. He knew she needed this. She needed to let it all out and he would be the person she could do this too. "This is horrible!" She shrieked, her emotions completely taking over her, tears in her eyes slowly slipping out. "You have no idea what I am feeling. It feels like my brain is fucking dying!" Regina shouted. Robin knew by her swearing that Regina couldn't control anything anymore. She was scared. "And everything I have worked for in my entire life is going! it's all just going! It's all going!" She repeats this over and over again the tears now streaming down her face until she is reduced to sobs.

She sinks to the ground and Robin is quick to move then, falling to his knees and scooping her up in his arms. He holds her tightly and close to him as she sobs into his chest, clinging onto his shirt. He comforts her in the only way he can, by being there for her. He wishes he could make everything better again. He wishes he could take away the pain of losing her memory. But he knows he can't and that breaks his heart. So he just holds her close, kisses into her hair and whispers "I'm here Regina. I'm here."


	5. Chapter 5

Regina sat with her feet curled up underneath her, a photo album in her lap. She smiled as she looked through the many pictures. Right in front of her she was reliving her life with Henry, with Robin and Roland and with the rest of her family. She huffed out a laugh as a photo of Henry covered in chocolate appeared and she tried to remember the day, the moment she had taken the picture. She closed her eyes and willed her mind to work. Willed it to bring the memory forward.

It was blurry but it was there…

 _Henry was three years old. A little rascal by all accounts. He had sneaked chocolate from the fridge and had sat behind the sofa scoffing the whole lot. Regina had been searching the whole house for him. She had checked everywhere and had called out his name. Henry loved hiding. As she walked into the living room she called out his name again and she could hear giggling coming from behind the sofa. She smirked and walked around looking down at a cheeky little Henry who was now covered in chocolate. In reality she should scold him for sneaking the chocolate before dinner and before asking her but the moment was too good and he looked too adorable to not capture it. So she grabbed the camera from the drawer in the cabinet beside her and snapped the picture. "Henry you cheeky monkey." She said softly and laughed at her adorable little boy._

Opening her eyes she looked back down at the picture. Sometimes she could pull a memory out of her fogged up mind. It hurt at times, a headache quickly coming to the forefront but it was worth it to just remember the little things of her family. She flicked through the album some more.

"Hey we still going out for that walk?" Robin asked bringing Regina out of her thoughts as he walked into the room.

She looked up at him. "Oh yes. Hey look what I found." Regina said beckoning him over. Robin walked over to her and sat down beside her on the sofa, placing his hand on her knee. Regina turned the photo album round a little and pointed to a picture of Roland who was hanging upside down on the monkey bars at the park and Robin was tickling him.

Robin smiled as he looked down at the picture remembering it clearly and wondering if Regina did. "Yes I remember that. He really was a little monkey back then."

"Yes." Regina smiled as she gazed down at the picture. "When is Henry arriving?" Regina asked as she looked back up at Robin.

That hadn't been the first time that Regina had asked him that question. In fact she had asked him at least four times this morning. Each time he had acted as if it had been the first. He didn't want to alert her to her mind slips. She now had to were a bracelet for having memory impairment and she had been thinking about stepping down from her mayoral role recently and he knew that was enough stress for her. "Tonight. He said around five." Robin responded with a kind smile.

"Okay." Regina replied and glanced back down at the photo album.

"Are we going to head out on that walk?" Robin asked drawing Regina's attention again.

"Oh yes." She said and she closed the photo album, moved her legs back down to the floor and placed the album on the coffee table. "I just have to go to the toilet. I'll be right back." Regina said as she pushed herself up from the sofa and made her way out of the living room. As she walked out of the living room it was as if she stepped into a completely different house. A house that she could not recognise. She slowly walked looking around her trying to remember where the bathroom was. Running her fingers through her hair she considered going back to Robin and asking him but she quickly shook that thought out of her mind. That is just embarrassing and she could figure this out. She turned back round and decided to head for the stairs. As she reached the top landing she saw a door to her left and opened it. It was just a cupboard so she closed it. Walking down the hall a little she came to another door. Opening it she walked into a bedroom. Shaking her head she closed the door and turned to the door opposite her. Another bedroom. This was beginning to frustrate her and she slammed the door closed.

This is what caught Robin's attention and he jumped up from the sofa and heard Regina's footsteps upstairs. He had thought she would just use the downstairs bathroom. He walked up the stairs. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw Regina turn on her heel and head towards the door of the store cupboard. He watched as she opened it and then quickly closed it. He could tell she was beginning to get panicked and he knew he needed to step in. He climbed the last couple of steps and walked over to a panicked Regina and placed his hands on her shoulders making her up. "Regina are you alright?" He asked.

Regina shook her head. She desperately needed the toilet and she couldn't find it. "I-I…" Regina stuttered and Robin looked down to see he was too late to help her. "I-I couldn't find the bathroom." She said an embarrassed look on her face as she realised what she had just done.

Robin didn't look at her with disgust or shame. He just held her close and kissed the side of her head. "It's okay my love. Come on let's get you cleaned up." He said softly as he gently started to guide her towards their room.

She started to sob and he held her tightly. "I don't know where I am." He closed his eyes at hearing that and hearing her cry and guided her into their bedroom. He let her go for a moment and went over to their walk in wardrobe and grabbed another pair of yoga pants that she had stored at the back of her part of the wardrobe. He grabbed fresh underwear and then headed back out and over to a still sobbing Regina.

"It's okay my love." He said again and kissed her forehead. "Come on. " He said guiding her into the ensuite bathroom. He moved away from her and over to the bath running the water a little and adding a little bit of bubble bath. Turning back to Regina he saw her just standing in the middle of the bathroom, looking so lost and scared, her eyes red from her crying. He hated this disease and what it was doing to his beautiful wife. Walking over to her he placed his hand on her cheek, bringing her eyes to look up at his. "Let's get you cleaned up." He said and then he brought his hands down to help her undress. He done most of the work and then turned the taps off and checked the water was an okay temperature for her. He helped her climb in and she slowly lowered herself down into the warm water and bubbles.

"Our walk…" She said in a mere whisper.

Robin gave her a sad smiled and shook his head. "We can go another time." he replied. "Plenty time for walks." She gave a small nod and he pushed himself up. "You relax and I will be right back." He said softly. He scooped her clothes up from the floor and let her soak in the bath a little, for once hoping that she would be able to forget this moment knowing it would kill Regina to see her get to this point.

* * *

He had left her for around twenty minutes before he made his way back upstairs and back into the ensuite bathroom in their room. He saw her sat in the same position he had left her, her knees drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees. Looking so vulnerable. He knocked lightly on the door drawing her attention over to him. "You all cleaned up?" He asked as he walked over to the tub kneeling down beside her.

"I think so." Regina replied.

"Why don't we get you out and we can see what outfit you want to wear tonight for Henry coming? Remember he is bringing his new girlfriend." Robin said. Regina nodded and she slowly pushed herself up in the tub as Robin stood up and reached over for the big fluffy white towel she loved so much. He opened it and wrapped it around her and then he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her out of the tub, Regina clinging to him as he done so.

"I could have climbed out myself." She said but she gave him a small thankful smile.

"I know you could." He replied and kissed her.

"I'm cooking dinner." She said simply as they walked back into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed as Robin walked over to the wardrobe.

"Are you still up for cooking dinner?" He asked as he browsed through her clothes. He knew she would want to wear a dress, make a good impression. It was just what Regina would do.

"I…I think so. I might need some help." She said looking down at her hands in her lap.

Robin walked out of the wardrobe a red shift dress in his hands. "What about this? I have always loved it on you." He said with a smile. Regina nodded her head and Robin placed it on the bed. He when walked round and sat down beside Regina. He took one of her hands in his. "If you want help then I am happy to help you with dinner Regina. You were going to make lasagne weren't you?" He asked.

Regina nodded her head. "It's Henry's favourite." She gave a big smile after saying this. The memory clung to her and that made her happy.

"Okay. Well I am sure I can help you with that." Robin replied softly.

Regina looked up into Robin's eyes. She lifted her other hand up cupping his cheek and rubbing her thumb over the stubble on his face. Grey hairs sparkling in the dark ones. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She whispered.

"I ask myself the same question about you." He said.

Regina rested her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The Charming's, Emma and Zelena had all arrived and were sat in the living room chatting. Charlotte and Roland were told under no circumstances were they to arrange to go out tonight. Henry would be arriving soon and Regina insisted on them having a family dinner. She was doing her best to cook up the dinner, with Robin's help when she needed it but she was coping pretty well so far.

He walked into the kitchen with a wine bottle in his hands after filling up everyone's glasses in the living room. "How are things going?" He asked as he placed the bottle on the counter.

"Okay…I think." Regina replied as she turned to look at him. She held up a bottle of shower gel and he frowned. "I found this in the fridge though."

Robin didn't question it. He himself had found things in weird places but had never questioned it. The doctor had told him things like that may happen. "I will go put it back in the bathroom." He said taking the bottle of shower gel from her. She gave him a small nod and turned back to finish cooking the dinner. Robin ran upstairs putting the shower gel back. As he went back downstairs he heard the front door open and shut and Henry call out that he was home. He reached the bottom step as Henry walked up the couple steps of the foyer, a girl following close behind him. "Henry." Robin smiled and walked over to the young man giving him a hug.

"Hey Robin." Henry replied. He stepped to the side and motioned to the girl beside him. "This is Madeline, my girlfriend." He introduced. "Maddie this is Robin. My stepfather."

Robin smiled at the young girl. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, her blue eyes sparkled and she had a slim build. She looked about the same height as Regina. "Hello Madeline."

"Call me Maddie. It is nice to meet you Robin." She replied.

Everyone filed out of the living room to greet Henry and his new girlfriend. Robin took this time to go and get Regina who was just placing the lasagne in the oven. Robin glanced at the time knowing how long Regina liked to keep the lasagne cooking and took a mental note. Before Robin can say anything Henry comes up behind with Madeline. "Mom." Henry said and Regina spun round, a big smile on her face.

"Henry." Regina said happily as she quickly walked over to him wrapping her arms around her son.

"How are you mom?" He asked a serious edge to his tone.

"I'm okay Henry. Really." She urged as she pulled away. Her eyes landed on the young woman stood just behind Henry.

Henry glanced back and then took Madeline's hand in his. "Mom this is Madeline. My girlfriend."

"I've heard a lot about you Mrs Locksley." Madeline said shaking Regina's hand.

"Please call me Regina." Regina said softly. Madeline smiled at the older woman.

* * *

Regina spent most of the time in the kitchen organising dinner and the dessert with Robin checking on her every so often. Once dinner was ready he gathered everyone to the table and helped Regina bring out the dinner. Regina took off the apron she had been wearing and walked around the table to her seat which was in-between Roland and Henry's new girlfriend.

She placed her hand gently on the young woman's shoulder and gave her a smile. "Hi I'm Regina. I'm so happy that you could join us." Regina said as she took her seat at the end of the table. Both Henry and Roland looked at each other as they heard their mother say this to Madeline.

Madeline looked a little confused and stole a quick glance at Henry. Henry hadn't told Madeline about Regina's Alzheimer's. It wasn't something he liked to talk about. Not because he was embarrassed but because he hated to think about what his mother would be going through with having the disease. He had no idea what his mother would be like. When he had phoned her a couple of days ago she had insisted she was okay. That there was nothing to worry about. He knew he was going to have to explain to Madeline what had just happened.

"I-I'm Madeline." She said not sure what was happening. She had already been introduced to Henry's mother. They had spoken in the kitchen. Was she missing something?

"It's really nice to meet you." Regina replied.

"Yea I…" Madeline started but Regina interrupted. Madeline looked over to Roland who just gave a small smile.

"Well I think I deserve a glass of wine after all that cooking. Don't you?" She said and Roland nodded his head.

"You do mom." He replied and reached over for the bottle of wine. He poured some into her wine glass.

"Thank you dear." She said softly.

Everyone chatted as they ate their dinner and once they were finished Regina was about to stand up to clear the plates but Henry stopped her. "Oh mom you stay there. You have done enough. I'll clear the plates." He then gave Madeline a signal that he wanted to talk to her.

"I'll help." She said.

"Oh no dear. Your our guest. You shouldn't be clearing the plates." Regina protested.

"No really it's alright." Madeline said standing up and gathering the plates Henry had left. She following Henry through to the kitchen and placed the plates on the counter beside the ones he had brought through.

"I wanted to get you in here to explain something to you." Henry said running his fingers through his messy brown hair. "Something about my mom and what happened earlier."

"You mean when she introduced herself again to me?" Madeline questioned.

Henry nodded his head. "There was something I never told you and I probably should have. I just didn't know what she would be like."

"Hen what is it?" Madeline asked with a frown.

"My mom…she has early onset Alzheimer's. She was diagnosed with it…Around six months or so ago now. I'm sorry I should have told you before we came but…I just don't like talking about it. I hate what is happening to her." Henry said with tears in his eyes.

It made so much more sense to Madeline now. She wasn't angry at Henry for not telling her. She stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek. "Henry it's okay. It might have been good to know beforehand but I understand why you never mentioned it. It's alright."

Henry gave Madeline a watery smile. "I phoned her a couple of days ago. Just to check in and see how she was. She told me she was okay. I never expected any other answer because my mother puts on this mask to everyone. She doesn't like showing her vulnerability but I can see her mask slipping and that makes this whole thing so much more real."

"Oh Henry. I'm so sorry." Madeline said as she hugged her boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another Chapter for you all. I hope you are still enjoying this story.**_

* * *

The house is practically empty. Henry is showing Madeline around Storybrooke. Roland and Robin are both at the station. It is just Charlotte and Regina in the house. Regina had been trying to read a book but she found the book she was reading was too complex and she had ended up reading the same goddamn page about three times. She had ended up frustrated and had slammed the book shut and chucked it across the room, her anger getting the better of her.

She sighed and rested her head back against the sofa. She liked to read. She had talked herself into thinking it was helping her. Slowing down the eventual progression of her memory loss. She wanted to keep reading but every book she seemed to pick up recently seemed to just confuse her. She pushed herself up from the sofa and decided to try and find a different book. A lighter book that she might be able to focus on more.

She walked up the stairs and could hear the shower was on, signalling to her where Charlotte was. She wondered if Charlotte had anything she could read. Charlotte loved plays, had decided she would be an actress one day and she studied plays until she knew them by heart. A play would be easier for her to read. She went into Charlotte's room and walked over to her nightstand where she saw a small pile of books. Sitting on the bed she picked them up and flicked through them. One book caught her eye and she picked it up turning it round to read the back. Deciding she would read that one she put it to the side and then looked at the last two books in her hand. One had a purple front cover. She glanced at it and then opened it, flicking through the pages and reading the neat scrawl on them.

She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't hear the shower being turned off, nor the sound of Charlotte walking into the room. Charlotte stopped in hr steps and frowned as she saw her Auntie sitting on her bed. She stepped closer wondering what book she had in her hand and as she stood beside her and looked down she saw it was her journal. "Auntie Regina what are you doing?" Charlotte asked. She tried not to be angry but she couldn't help it. Her privacy being invaded annoyed her. Like it annoyed any teenager and for a moment she almost forgot about what her Auntie might be thinking or not thinking.

Regina jumped a little and looked up at Charlotte. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't even really know what she had been reading. She glanced down at the book and then back up at Charlotte."I-I…" Regina stuttered out trying to think what to say. She wanted to say something but she wasn't quite sure.

"Why are you reading my journal?" Charlotte snapped a little as she reached forward and pulled the journal from Regina's hands. "Why would you do this? Invade my privacy like this."

Regina widened her eyes a little as she realised what she had been reading. It hadn't been her intention. She would never intentionally read Charlotte's journal and invade her privacy. "Oh Charlotte. I honestly had no idea what I was reading." Regina said standing up from the bed.

"You had no idea what you were reading?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes a little. Looking so much like Zelena in that moment. She held up the purple journal. "It has my name written across the front of it."

"I'm so sorry." Regina said hoping to make it up to the teenager. She felt so bad.

"I don't believe you." Charlotte huffed out as she threw the book onto the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Regina said, tears filling in her eyes.

Charlotte shook her head and then leaned over picking up the clothes she had set out earlier before she went into the shower. "Okay. It's fine." She snapped turning on her heel and all but storming out of the room.

"Charlotte…I-I I really didn't know…" Regina called after the teenager.

"Just stop!" Charlotte snapped before heading into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her causing Regina to stop in her tracks just outside Charlotte's bedroom.

"I didn't mean to do that to you." Regina said quietly to herself as she stared at the closed bathroom door.

* * *

After a few hours Charlotte made her way down the stairs. She had cooled off and she felt horrible for how she had reacted to her Auntie having read her journal. She knew it was no big deal. She really did and she hated how she reacted. She looked around the ground floor for her Auntie, wanting to apologise but couldn't seem to find her. She walked into the kitchen to see the patio doors open. Pulling her cardigan closed she walked out to find her Auntie sitting on the swing bench on the patio.

She bit her lip and slowly walked over to the swing bench, holding her hand on it to stop it swing she sat down beside Regina curling her feet up in the same position her Auntie was in. Regina had a blanket wrapped around her and she was staring out into the garden. "I know we argued about something earlier…" Regina started breaking the silence between them. "But I can't quite seem to remember what it was about."

"It was nothing." Charlotte breathed out. "Honestly. It was nothing."

"No." Regina said shaking her head and looking over to Charlotte. "I upset you and I should apologise. I don't want to upset you."

Charlotte bit her lip and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. They were building up in her eyes. She took a minute to control herself before looking over to her Auntie and looking into her big brown eyes. "No you shouldn't. I should apologise for the way I acted. I feel really bad." Charlotte said her voice cracking a little as her emotions got the better of her. "I was really insensitive and horrible to you earlier. I'm sorry." She said as she reached over and took her Auntie's slim hand in hers. "Will you forgive me?"

"For what?" Regina asked. She hated not being able to remember what she had done to upset the teenager in front of her.

Charlotte took a deep breath and moved a little so that she was facing Regina. "It was about you respecting my privacy and I…I really don't actually care about that and…I take back everything I said to you earlier. I'm sorry Auntie Regina." Charlotte said giving her Aunties hand a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry too." Regina replied giving her niece a watery smile. "It's not as if I can really remember it." Regina joked laughing a little and making Charlotte laugh a little too.

"Right." Charlotte said sniffling a little and giving her Auntie a smile. They stopped laughing and Charlotte sat back on the bench and looked out to the garden, following her Auntie gaze but never letting go of Regina's hand. "What is it like?" Charlotte asked.

"Hmm?" Regina mumbled.

"What does it actually feel like?" Charlotte asked again glancing over to Regina.

"Erm…" Regina mumbled thinking about how to describe what was happening to her. "It's not always the same. You know. I have good days and of course I have my bad days."

"What happens on your good days?" Charlotte questioned.

"On my good days I guess I can almost pass for a normal person." Regina replied thoughtfully.

"And on your bad days?"

"On my bad days I feel like…like I can't find myself." Regina started. "I have always been a very organised person, intelligent in many ways. It was something I always admired of myself. I could manipulate anyone I wanted to." Regina explained with a slight laugh. Charlotte breathed out a laugh. Regina frowned as she continued to think how to describe her feelings to Charlotte. "It's hard to explain. I guess sometimes…It's as if I can see the words, right there in front of me, but I can't get to them. It makes me confused." Regina said with a small sigh. "And sometimes I feel like I don't know who I am or even where I am. The big thing that scares me, the thing that scares me the most is that I don't know what I am going to lose next." Regina finished.

"That sounds horrible." Charlotte sighed.

"It is." Regina replies. "It's scary but I know that I have all of you around me to help me if and when I need it. Just promise me something Charlotte..." Regina said looking back over to Charlotte.

Charlotte looked at her Auntie with questioning eyes. "What?" She asked.

"Don't remember me like that. Like I am at the minute." Regina said with tears in her eyes. "Remember me how I was."

Charlotte could feel her tears building up again and she had to swallow back the lump in her throat before she could even think about trying to answer her Auntie. She hated that this disease was breaking her Auntie down. Turning into someone she wasn't. "I promise Auntie Regina." Charlotte responded holding on tightly to Regina's hand. "I promise." She repeated. She leaned over and she wrapped her arms around Regina, leaning her head on her Aunties shoulder. She held on tightly as Regina wrapped her arms around her. It was then that she let her tears flow down her cheeks. This horrible disease was taking her Auntie slowly and she couldn't imagine how hard it was to have it but she knew just how hard it was to watch it happen.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am sorry for the delay in updating this story but life got mega busy there for a moment. Anyway I do return and with a chapter for you all. If you haven't already feel free to check out my knew two shot story which is called Raising My Girlfriend. It was a prompt of Regina being turned back into a toddler and Emma having to raise her until she turns back. The second part still needs to go up and I am working on that as fast as I can. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Regina sat on the bed, one foot curled underneath her and the other leg bent a little in front of her. She was wearing yoga pants, a top and a jumper. That seemed to be all she wore nowadays. Now that she was no longer mayor. She stared down at the phone in her hands, her alarm had gone off to remind her about her appointment at the hospital. Her phone acting as her memory now. She looked up seeing Robin getting ready for his day.

"Who…Who is going to…" Regina started but she found she couldn't get the words out. She sighed in frustration and chucked her phone onto the bed beside her. Robin looked over and could see how annoyed with herself that she was. He walked over and sat down beside her on the bed. Taking her hand in his he looked at her. Giving her time to try and say what she needed to. "You're going to work. My appointment." She said.

"You're wondering who will go with you?" Robin asked and Regina nodded her head." Henry says he will go with you. Now Madeline is gone and he has stayed behind for a little longer he said he wants to help you a little more."

"Henry shouldn't have to be there…to see this." Regina said a sad edge to her tone.

"You know as well as I do Regina he will not back off from this. He wants' to be there for you. I know you still see him as your little prince but he is a grown man and he wants to be there for his mother." Robin said cupping her cheek in his hand. "I wish I could go with you myself but David really needs me to cover his shift for him."

"No it's okay. I-I can do it." Regina said slowly.

"I know you can." Robin said with a smile and then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Now are you going out like that or are you changing?" Robin asked as he pushed himself up from the bed and let her hand slip away from his.

"Change." Regina said simply as she looked down at what she was wearing. She might have Alzheimer's and everyone in town may know about it now but it didn't mean she still couldn't put on some kind of mask.

"Okay. Trousers or skirt?" Robin questioned as he walked over to their wardrobe.

* * *

A little later on and Regina and Henry were walking down the street heading towards the hospital. Henry had suggested they walk and take advantage of the nice weather. Regina agreed although she knew the looks she would receive from the others in town. The pitying looks that she hated so much. Her arm was linked with Henry's and she held onto him as tightly as she could. "You okay?" Henry asked her as they turned the corner and headed a little more down the street towards the hospital.

"Yes. Just don't like the looks." Regina said with a slight sigh. "I can see the pity in their eyes."

"Just ignore them mom. You're the strongest person I know." Henry replied. Regina gave him a weak smile and they entered the hospital. Henry guided her up to the floor they needed to be on and he took her over to the waiting area. "You sit here okay. I will go let them know we are here." Regina nodded and sat down and watched as Henry walked over to the desk in the middle of the room. She looked her son over and wondered when he actually became such a grown up. It seemed to happen so fast and she couldn't quite remember it happening.

He wandered back over to her, flashing her a smile as he sat down close beside her. Reaching over he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "She said we should only be waiting five minutes or so." Henry said.

"I don't mind." Regina said letting out a sigh. "Have you…am I getting worse? To you…have you noticed?" Regina asked looking up at Henry. She wondered how others viewed and saw her. She wondered if her memory appeared worse to them.

"Well I have been away at college for a few months so I would notice a difference." Henry replied.

"So I am worse than the last time you saw me?" Regina questioned.

Henry sighed but he nodded his head. He saw no point lying to his mother. "Yes." He said quietly.

Regina bit her lip a little before whispering. "Sorry."

Henry's head shot up and he moved closer to his mother, if that was even possible. "You have nothing to be sorry for mom. This isn't your fault. You can't help what is happening. I know this is horrible and scary but no matter what I love you."

Regina smiled up at Henry, tears in her eyes. She felt like all she ever done nowadays was cry. She always seemed to have tears in her eyes. "I love you too Henry." Regina said, resting her head on Henry's shoulder.

Henry was about to respond but Regina's doctor came into the waiting room, calling her name. They both stood up and followed Doctor Williamson through to his office. Henry closed the door behind him and they walked over to the doctors desk, Doctor Williamson sitting behind it and Regina and Henry sitting in the two seats set out in front of it. "So Regina." Doctor Williamson started as he leaned on his desk and flashed Regina a small smile. "How have you been feeling?" He asked.

"Erm…we might be here a while if I try and explain what I most likely have been feeling since we last saw one another doctor." Regina replied.

Doctor Williamson laughed a little. "Your humour still intact I see. That's good." He shuffled a little in his chair. "Okay. So today we are just going to do a couple of tests just to see how much your Alzheimer's might have progressed and see where we are on things."

"Okay." Regina replied.

"Now first I am going to tell you a name and address and I want you to try and remember it." Doctor Williamson said. "The name is John Smith and the address is 101 Applin Street." Regina nodded and the Doctor continued. He picked up some flash cards. "Now we are going to start with these cards. I will hold them up and you try to tell me what the picture is."

"Alright." Regina said with a slight nod. The doctor held up the first card and her answer was immediate. "Car." Another card. "Nail." Another card. "Cup." Another card. Regina squinted a little, this time needing a little bit more time to register what she was seeing on the card. "Giraffe…" She almost said in a questioning tone. "Hair brush." Another card. "Erm…apple." The doctor held up another card and Regina hesitated a little. "Oh…erm…I know what that is." She said with a sigh. "It's…It's like a chicken…but it's not a chicken." Regina said shaking her head a little. Henry wanted to jump in and help his mother but he knew he couldn't. She needed to do this without his help. He hated seeing her like this. "It's a…a d-duck." Regina said stuttering her answer a little.

"That's right." Doctor Williamson replied and turned the card over. "And this one…"

"A ball." Regina said. "A basket ball."

"That's good." Doctor Williamson praised and Regina couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. She felt a bit like a child. She hated this disease. "Could you please spell water for me backwards?" The doctor asked.

"Oh…erm…can I…can I try it forwards first?" Regina hesitated.

"Of course." The doctor replied.

Regina took a deep breath and thought about the word. She had her hands in her lap and she tapped her fingers on her hand as she spelled out the word. "W…A…T…E…R" Regina spelt slowly. "R…E…T…A…W" She said even slower.

"That's good Regina." Doctor Williamson said leaning back on his desk a bit more. "Now can you tell me that name I told you at the start?" He asked.

"Oh…erm…you know even before this I was bad with names." Regina said making the doctor chuckle a little. "Erm…" She mumbled trying to remember what name he had told her.

"Was it, John Black, John White, John Doe or John Smith?" He asked helping her a little. Regina thought about it for a moment longer before settling for John smith. As she said it she looked a little uncertain but the doctor nodded his head. "And his address was it Main street, First street, West street or Applin Street?" He asked.

"Applin street I think." Regina responded slowly.

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "And do you remember the number?" Regina thought about it for a moment. Thinking about to the start of the appointment, willing her memory to work for her. However after a minute she sighed and shook her head in the negative. The number was just not coming to her. "That's alright."

"So is she okay? Are things going normal?" Henry asked. He had no idea what normal things were to happen to his mother with this disease.

"Every case is different and people suffer differently. With the type of Alzheimer's your mother has things can go fast." Doctor Williamson said. "You actually find in people who have a high level of education things can move in a quicker pace. I presume from your upbringing and having spoken to you that you have a high level of education." Doctor Williamson said as he looked towards Regina who just nodded her head. "Your memory, Regina, is failing. It is clear but you are still incredibly resourceful. You can still process some things and I would say you still have a little time."

"Time before what?" Henry asked.

"Before she can't quite manage to be on her own." Doctor Williamson said. "I know this is a horrible thing to go through, for you and your family but don't lose hope. You have a lot of people around you that love you Regina. You're not alone."

"Oh I know that." Regina smiled glancing over to Henry. "But, if I may ask, even though I have my family and friends around me, is it normal for me to still feel like I am alone? It is just sometimes I just, I could be in a room full of people but then feel like I am completely alone."

"I am afraid that is normal. It is a horrible thing with Alzheimer's." Doctor Williamson said, looking at her with sad eyes.

Regina gave a small nod. "I am sure you have heard but I have stepped down from my mayoral role. I found the stress of the role to be too much and…there were times when I couldn't even answer the simplest of questions."

"I have heard. I am sorry that it has come to that. I am sure it was hard for you to step down, as well as explaining to the town why you were doing so." Doctor Williamson said.

"I think telling the town was harder than the actual stepping down." Regina sighed. "I was wondering if there was anything you could recommend for me to do to keep my mind busy? I am not used to just sitting around the house."

"Well reading is good to keep your mind busy, but Id also suggest jigsaws, perhaps cards. Problem solving things are good. Word searches, cross words. Sudoku even." The doctor said.

"And that wouldn't be too much strain on her?" Henry asked.

The doctor shook his head. "No. It might help your mother."

"Okay. Well thank you." Regina said as she pushed herself up from the chair.

"You're welcome Regina and I will see you for your next appointment." Doctor Williamson said. Regina shook his hand, as did Henry and they both left the office, a bit lost in their thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres another chapter for you all. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Regina lay in bed, Robin sleeping soundly beside her. It was late, or rather it was early. Half past two in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning most of the night. Her mind couldn't switch off. She was thinking of her phone. She had put it down somewhere and now she couldn't remember where she had put it. Was it in her bag? Or on the table in the hall? No. Was it in the livingroom? Or the kitchen? She couldn't remember but she knew she needed it for tomorrow. Usually it would be up here, resting on her bedside table. But it wasn't tonight and she couldn't remember what she had done with it.

She sighed and she pushed herself up, throwing the covers off of her and shuffling out of bed, her movements doing nothing to wake Robin from his peaceful slumber. She tiredly moved her fingers through her hair and padded over the carpet towards the bedroom door, opening it and exiting the bedroom and over to the stairs. She slowly walked down, the light from the moon filtering in through the windows lighting up her path.

Where was her phone? Where had she put it? She knew she wouldn't sleep until she found it. Panicking because she needed it. It told her everything. When she needed her medication, when she had appointments and it had her questions on it. The questions she made herself answer every day. She needed it. She had to find it. She walked into the living room seeing her handbag sat on the coffee table. It never usually was left there. She walked over picking it up and sitting on the sofa. She rifled through her bag, her hand moving at a frantic pace hoping to clutch her phone. She huffed when nothing came up and put the bag beside her. She stood up and moved over to the cabinet in the room, opening the drawers and rifling through each of those, pulling out the contents and putting it on top.

She moved on quickly to her bag again, rifling through it before she tipped it upside down spilling the contents on the coffee table. Her hand moved through the contents of her bag but she couldn't see her phone. Where was it? She turned on her heel, leaving the mess on the coffee table and heading to the kitchen. She looked around her and then started to open drawers and cuppboards. Rifling through them, making noise but not even noticing her mind to focused on finding her phone.

* * *

Robin groaned a little as he stirred in his sleep, his hand went out to Regina but it found an empty space beside him. He frowned and looked over to her side of the bed finding it indeed empty. Sittiing up he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room and it was then that he heard noise coming from downstairs. Frowning a little more he threw the covers off of him and shuffled quickly out of the bed and out of the room to go and investigate what was going on. Walking out of the room he saw Henry peering out of his bedroom.

"What's going on?" Henry questioned as he stepped out of the room rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not sure." Robin shrugged.

They both headed down the stairs and over to the kitchen where they were sure the noise was coming from. Walking in they saw a frantic looking Regina as she pulled drawers open, emptying the contents before quickly moving onto the next one.

"Regina? Regina what are you doing?" Robin asked as he walked further into the kitchen with a confused looking Henry following him.

"I can't find it!" Regina replied continuing to look through the drawers.

"You can't find what Regina?" Robin asked.

"My phone! I can't find my phone. Help me look for it!" Regina said frantically as she looked behind her to Robin and Henry.

"Mom it's the middle of the night. You don't need your phone just now. We wil help you find it in the morning." Henry said.

"No...no it's important. I need it." Regina said shaking her head, looking around the kitchen. "It goes off at eight o'clock tomorrow morning and I need to answer the questions. I need to answer them. I have to find my phone."

"Regina...Henry's right. We can look for it in the morning." Robin said stepping towards Regina but she darted away to go and look elsewhere.

"No! I need to find my phone." Regina snapped.

Henry stood back. He had never seen his mother quite like this and he wasn't quite sure what to do or how to help her. She looked frantic and confused and tired all at once. Robin quickly walked over to Regina, turning her around to face him, his hands gently grasping her arms to hold her in place so that he could talk to her. "Regina we can find your phone in the morning."

"No! Help me find my phone!" Regina shouted as she looked at Robin.

Robin tried to keep calm, to calm Regina down. "I will help you find it tomorrow Regina. I promise you."

"No..I need to...find it...help me..." Regina said trying to pull away, looking around her.

But Robin was strong and he gently brought her close to him, hugging her and trying to settle her down. "I will help you find it tomorrow. I promise we will find your phone but come to bed Regina." Robin said calmly, Henry just watching as his step father tried to calm his mother down from her frantic state.

"But I...I need..." Regina stuttered, her breathing heavy.

"Please, come to bed with me. Please." Robin said, his hand rubbing over Regina's back in soothing circles.

"I-I...Okay..." Regina said finally as she calmed down, her mind settling a little.

Robin pulled away, giving Regina smile and cupping her cheek in his hand. "Come on. Let's go back to bed." He said taking her hand in his and beginning to guide her out of the room.

Henry looked around at the mess before looking back to Robin. "Should I..." He motioned to the mess but Robin shook his head.

"Just leave it for the morning. It's late." He said.

Henry nodded and he followed them out of the room, clicking the light off and they made their way back upstairs. He kissed Regina's cheek before heading towards his bedroom and Robin and Regina disappeared into theirs. Robin guided Regina over to the bed letting her climb in before he joined her. He opened his arms for her and she shuffled over and rested against him, kissing the top of her head he rested his chin on top of her head not sure whether he would be able to go back to sleep.

"My phone...I need it..." Regina whispered into the dark room.

"We will find it Regina. I promise you. In the morning we will find it." Robin whispered back.

* * *

The morning had been spent tidying up the mess Regina had made the night before and looking for her phone. Regina had risen late, the night before clearly having been a bit much for her. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see Henry and Robin, her smile turning into a frown as she saw the kitchen in a mess.

"What are you doing? What happened?" She asked.

Henry and Robin glanced at one another before Henry turned round and gave his mother a smile. "Nothing. I was looking for something and made a mess that's all. Do you want some coffee?" He asked.

"Yes please." Regina replied as she sat down on a stool at the counter.

Henry went about making Regina a cofffee. He went over to the fridge to get the milk and as he looked in the fridge he saw his mothers phone sitting on one of the shelves. He looked over to Robin and Robin looked in. He reached in taking it out and pressing the button to see if it was still working, luckily it was. He put it in his pocket for the moment, deciding it put it in Regina's bag later on.

"Here you are mom." Henry said as he placed the steaming cup of coffee on the counter in front of her.

"Thank you." Regina smiled. "Your...leaving today aren't you?" Regina question as she looked up at Henry.

Henry smiled a little at her remembering. "Yes. That is the plan but I'm not sure if I will."

"What do you mean? School starts up in a couple of days does it not?" Regina questioned sipping her coffee.

"Yes it does but...I was thinking I might take some time out." Henry sighed.

"Why?" Regina frowned. "It's not because of me is it?" She asked, realistation dawning on her. Henry sighed and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. It was because of his mother but he didn't really want her to think that. He would try lying to her but she always seemed to know when he was lying so he guessed there wouldn't be much point in trying. "Oh Henry you don't need to take time out of school for me. I'm fine." Regina said placning her hand on Henry's arm. "You don't need to worry."

"I know but I have been thinking about moving back to Storybrooke for a while now. School just isn't working out for me..." Henry shrugged, hoping his mother would buy that excuse.

"And what about...erm...about...god. What was her name?" Regina said as she slapped her hand on the counter and tried to remember what the name of the girl Henry had introduced to them was. "That girl...you brought here...what was her name?"

"Madeline." Henry said.

"Yes. What about Madeline? I don't think she'd be too happy if you did that." Regina said.

"I'm sure she would understand if I wanted to stay here a bit longer." Henry shrugged. "And I can go visit her or she could come back here. We'd work it out."

"Henry..." Regina said turning a little more on the stool. Even though she was sat on the high stool Henry still towered over her. "I don't want to be the reason you pull out of school."

"Your not mom. I promise. I just want to stay here for a bit. Be around my family." Henry said. Regina reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, giving him a watery smile. "Now I thought since Robin and Roland have to work today and Charlotte is at Aunt Zelena's we could have a mother son day like we used to when I was younger, watch some movies, take a walk, eat junk food..." Henry smiled.

Regina smiled. "That sounds good."

Henry pulled Regina into a hug, she felt so small to him. She had always been smaller to him but for some reason she felt even smaller and he hated that. He wanted to make every moment with her count, even if perhaps the memories they made now might slip away from her mind sooner than they would like them to.

* * *

Regina and Henry lounged on the sofa, a big bowl of popcorn sat in the middle of them their hands resting on the edge of the large bowl. _The Dark Knight_ played on the TV. "Do you still read comic books?" Regina asked as she rolled her head on the sofa to look at Henry.

"Not really anymore. I have moved on from that I guess." Henry replied.

"Oh. Plenty adults read comic books you know..." Regina said.

Henry laughed a little. "Is this you trying to get me back into reading comic books?"

Regina laughed. "No, i'm just saying." She shrugged. "I seen it on that programme...thing...Charlotte was watching it."

Henry had an idea what Regina was talking about but left it there. He looked back at the TV. He hadn't really been watching the movie. His mind wouldn't let him. He just kept thinking about the night before, what his mother was going through. Wondering what she would be feeling, how it would feel for your mind to loose memories. Did it hurt? He guessed she was confused at times. It seemed it was horrible and he hated that she was going through it. "Does it hurt?" Henry asked. Regina looked back over to him with a raised eyebrow. "Forgetting...does it hurt?"

"No." Regina said. "It's not painful...in a physical sense if that is what you mean."

"Will you forget me completely?" Henry asked a sad look on his face.

Regina sighed and bit her lip. "In time...I will forget who people are. I won't be myself anymore. I'm not going to lie to you Henry and I am not going to hide this from you...no matter how much I want to." Regina said turning a little to look at Henry a bit more. "It will most likely be horrible to watch I might get angry..and..." Regina trailed off, a lump forming in her throat. "I wish this wasn't happening and I wish I could stop it."

"There isn't a magical way to fix this?" Henry asked a hopeful look in his eyes.

Regina shook her head. "I'm afraid not Henry. This is one thing magic can't fix. Talking of magic, I'm going to ask Gold if he will take mine from me." Regina said looking back to the TV.

"What? Why?" Henry asked.

"Because when this gets even worse than it is now I don't want to have my magic. I don't want to use it accidentally and hurt someone. It could happen and I want to take away the chance of it happening." Regina replied.

"Why don't you ask Ma? Couldn't she do that?" Henry said.

"I'm not sure Emma would know how. She hasn't practiced her magic enough Henry and I'm not sure if I could remember myself what to do to take my magic away and teach her how to. Gold is the only one I know to do so." Regina replied.

"Well I don't think you should go alone." Henry said.

"No I don't think so either." Regina replied.

They sat in silence for the next five minutes until an idea hit Henry. He sat up, and turned on the sofa to face his mother. "Hey what about Aunt Zelena?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Regina mumbled. "What about her?"

"Could she not take your magic away? I would imagine she would know how." Henry said.

"Well I had thought about her but...I didn't want to ask as I know she has been restricting her use of magic." Regina shrugged.

"I am more than sure she would do this for you mom. You two have gotten really close over the past few years. She would help you." Henry said. "Go to her before you go to the Gold. Promise me you will."

Regina looked over at Henry, the pleading look in his eyes making her give in before she even tried to fight. "I promise Henry. I will go and see Zelena."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here is another chapter for you all. I hope you are all still enjoying this story. To the reviewer that commented on the grammer mistakes thank you for pointing them out to me and I do apologise for any spelling and grammer mistakes but for some reason the spell checker on my word isn't working. I am trying to figure out how to get it working again. Until then please stick with me. I am re-reading it before posting it but still seem to miss mistakes._**

 ** _Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter._**

* * *

The next day Henry was leaving to go to Boston and sort everything out, leaving school, packing up his dorm and talking with Madeline about his decision. The latter he was slightly dreading as Madeline could be quite firey. He had told Regina and Robin he would be back the day after tomorrow and had set off early. Afterwards Regina and Robin went to visit Zelena. Regina insisted they do so early on in the day before anything got in the way.

Zelena's house was the farmhouse she had stayed in when she had first arrived in Storybrooke all those years ago. When she had Regina had been at one anothers throats instead of working together like they were now. She had done the place up, made it more homely of course. It was nothing exstravigant, everything simple enough but it was home and Zelena loved it.

She had welcomed Regina and Robin with a warm smile and open arms, offered them a drink, something to eat and they were now sat in the living room on the plush black leather sofa. "So...not that it's not good to see you two but...what can I do for you?" Zelena asked as she finished pouring out the tea.

"I wish I could say it is just a social call Zelena, but there is actually something I would like to ask you." Regina said taking the cup offered to her.

"There is?" Zelena asked as she handed a cup over to Robin. "What is it?" Zelena said looking back to Regina, her green eyes searching her sisters chocolate brown ones.

"I want to ask you to do me a favour...I have done some thinking, have read up on ways this disease can take me and...well I would like you to take my magic from me." Regina said getting straight to the point.

"Take your magic from you? Why would you want me to do that?" Zelena asked.

" Because I am scared that as this disease progresses I may get angry and accidentally use my magic and accidentally hurting someone. I couldn't bare to do that and I want to take away the risk of that happening. I didn't want to ask you as I know you have been restricting your use of magic over the years but it was either you or..."

"Gold." Zelena said finishing Regina's sentence.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes and neither Robin nor Henry are keen on the idea of me going to Gold for help."

"I don't blame them. I'm not keen on that plan either." Zelena said. "I will do as you want Regina but I am sure you know as well as I do that it will hurt and you will need to rest afterwards. It will drain you."

Regina nodded her head. "I know but it needs to be done. I don't want to hurt anyone." Regina said looking down to her lap.

Zelena stared at her little sister for a moment, swallowing back the lump in her throat. She ahted seeing her sister going through this. She wished she could take all of this away from her sister. She wished she had that kind of power. But if she couldn't do that she guesed she could just do as her sister wished. "Okay. I think we should do this at your house so that you can rest afterwards." Zelena said. "Tonight. I will come by tonight and we shall do it."

* * *

Zelena had come round for dinner. Charlotte had been thrilled to learn her mother would be there and Robin had filled Charlotte in on the main reason Zelena was round that night. They had waited until Charlotte had gone to bed, Regina not wanting Charlotte to see how much pain this would cause. She was thankful Henry was back in Boston for the time being so he would not have to witness this and Roland was working the nightshift (mainly because Regina had spoken to Emma and persauded her that would be the best shift to have Roland on).

Regina was now lying on the bed, Robin sat beside her and Zelena stood above her. "Are you sure about this Regina? This is going to hurt like hell." Zelena said.

"I'm sure. It needs to be done." Regina said.

"I am literally ripping a part of your soul away Regina. This isn't going to be nice." Zelena reminded her little sister.

"I am well aware Zelena. Just do it." Regina sighed.

Zelena nodded and took a deep breath. She hovered her hands over her sisters body and then began to mutter the spell to take away ones magic. Light shone from her hands and a dark smoke filtered out swarming around Regina's body. Regina clung to the bed sheets beneath her, her knuckles turning white as she took deep breaths. A gasp escaped her as she felt her magic being pulled out of her body. The pain ran from the top of her head ot the tip of her toes, a sharp horrible pain. She cried out, screwing her eyes shut as she tried to breath through the pain running through her. Robin wanted to reach out to her, to help her through it but had been instructed not to touch her until after the spell.

Regina could feel the tempreature of her body rise, the pain getting worse. The tears building up in her eyes began to fall and she cried out again. She felt her breath leave her as her magic was torn out of her body and she fell limp to the bed, her energy drained. Zelena stared down at her little sister swallowing back the lump that had formed in a her throat.

"Is it done?" Robin asked looking up at Zelena.

"Yes." Zelena nodded. "It's done."

Robin scooted across the bed and pulled Regina into his arms. Regina fast asleep, not able to keep her eyes open after her magic had been pulled out of her, ripped away. "She'll be okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes, she will be. She will need to rest and will probably sleep for a while but she will be fine." Zelena said.

Robin kissed Regina's forehead before moving her under the covers and tucking her in. He then stood up from the bed and walked out of the room with Zelena following him. They walked back downstairs and into the living room, Robin sat on the sofa, his head in his hands.

"I've been selfish." Zelena blurted out causing Robin to look up at her with a frown. "So incredibly selfish."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I haven't been to see her...since we found out about...you know." Zelena sighed. She walked further into the living room and sat down beside Robin. "I have been too scared. I'm too scared to see her. I don't want to see her forget, I don't want to see her loose everything she has built in her head. All the memories she has created gone because of this disease. So I have stayed away. What kind of sister does that make me?"

"It's not to late to change that.." Robin said. "She is still here. She hasn't lost everything."

"How is she? I mean how is she really?" Zelena asked.

"You can tell she is forgetting. She is different but...she is still Regina. She can still fuction on her own but there are times when she needs more support and help."

"This shouldn't be happening to her. She shouldn't be going through this. It's not fair." Zelena whispered.

"No it's not." Robin whispered back. "But sadly it is something we cannot change and something we can not take away from her. There is no cure, medical or magical, for this disease. Believe me I have looked into it extensively. I even when to that damn blue fairy."

"You went to the blue fairy?" Zelena asked raising an eyebrow at him, reminding him so much of Regina and making him realise just how alike Zelena and Regina were at times. "I bet Regina liked that one." She said with a scoff.

"Regina doesn't know." Robin said with a soft chuckle. "I think she'd skin me if she knew. She has never liked that fairy and most see why. But I was desperate for answers and when I found out the answer I didn't like it."

"So there's nothing we can do then?" Zelena sighed.

"Oh that's not true. There is plenty we can do." Robin said. "We can be there for Regina. Try to make as much time as we have with her count. Just because she has this does not mean she will die any time soon. We will have to watch her lose her memories. She may forget who some of us are and things may get hard but we can be there for her and try to make the best out of this situation. Try to make the days as happy and normal as possible. The doctor told me to make things as normal as we can for her and that's what I plan to do. I am not going to give up because she has Alzhimers and neither should you. She needs you Zelena. She may not say it out loud but she does need you. She loves you and she want's you around her."

Zelena looked at Robin. Tears in her eyes. "I love her too. So very much." She said in a whisper.

"Then be there for her. Be the sister she wants and loves. That's all she wants and all she needs." Robin replied placing his hand on top of Zelena's. "There's not much else we can do than be there for her."

"Your right and I know you are. I am just falling into bad habits." Zelena replied staring out in front of her.

"Your too hard on yourself sometimes Zelena. You are not that wicked witch of Oz that we met all those years ago. You are not that person trying to erase your sister. Your broke away from that wickedness like Regina broke away from her evil side. You came out of it and you found a family and bonded with your sister. Stop being so hard on yourself." Robin said.

Zelena smiled. "I think it was Regina and Charlotte that helped me the most. They pulled me out of that wickedness. Well I suppose I should give some credit to my mother too right?"

"Probably yes. She did return your and Regina's memories of when you were kids. Without those you may still be fighting to this day." Robin replied.

Zelena stilled herself for a moment trying to swallow back the tears that were always going to fall. She was never going to be able to stop them. Right now she wasn't strong enough. Right now she couldn't be the strong big sister and that was okay. Regina couldn't see her. Regina was sleeping. She would never know that she had been weak and just let her emotions flow. She let the tears fall and a sob escaped from her mouth. "What am I going to do without her Robin?" Zelena sobbed. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she continued to sob. "I can't lose her. I need her."

Robin looked to Zelena in slight surprise. It was not often she showed her emotions like this. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Should he hug her? Or should he keep his distance and try to comfort her in some other way? He decided to go with something in the middle and shuffled closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. It felt slightly awkward but it seemed like the best thing to do. "It's going to be okay Zelena. We will get through this."

Zelena scoffed a little and continued to cry. "God! Should I not be saying that to you? Should you not be the one acting like this? Your her husband after all."

"And your her sister. Believe me I have my moments. I try to save them for when I am alone. Like you I don't want Regina seeing me like that." Robin sighed. "But perhaps we can help each other Zelena. We can get through this. But I say for now we focus on just spending what time we have with Regina. We need to take each moment as it comes and savour our time with her. What do you think?"

Zelena nodded her head and wiped at the tears falling down her cheeks. She knew he was right. "Yes. I think that is exactly what we need to do. Savour our time and take each moment as it comes."


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of months had passed. Henry was back in Storybrooke, living in the mansion and spending most of his time with Regina, looking after her but trying to make sure she didn't know that was what he was actually doing. It turned out that Madeline wasn't as understanding as Henry had thought she would be and the relationship ended up coming to an end but the way he saw it was if she couldn't understand that he needed to be with his family right now then clearly he was better off out of it. Of course he hadn't told Regina this.

Regina was sat at the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee in front of her while Robin was making some breakfast. Emma came strolling in with Henry behind her both their arms full of grocery bags. "Delivery's here." Emma said chuckling at her own joke and making Henry roll his eyes at his blonde mother.

"You need to get a life. When you start laughing at your own jokes you know something is bad." Henry said as he placed the bags on the counter.

"Hey! I am a funny person." Emma replied shoving Henry lightly on the arm. "Right Regina?"

"What?" Regina asked looking up to Emma and Henry. "Erm...Yes...I guess..." She wasn't quite sure what she was answering but she didn't want the others in the room to know that.

"She's just saying that to be polite Ma." Henry smirked.

"Shut it kid. Your not too old to get a clip round the ear." Emma laughed back.

Henry just stuck his tongue out at his blonde mother and then walked over to his brunette mother who looked lost in her thoughts. He placed his hand on her shoulder and placed a kiss on the side of her head. "Good morning mom." He said. She hadn't been up when he had gone to meet Emma to get some shopping in. It seemed she slept more and more these days.

"Morning Henry." Regina replied giving him a big smile. "Where did you go?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

Henry hesitated for a moment about to remind her that she had known he and Emma were going to get the shopping in but decided against it. She didn't need reminding of the fact she had forgotten it. "I went with Ma to get some food in. To help you guys out." Henry answered.

"Oh...thank you." Regina replied. She then looked over to Emma. "Thank you Emma."

"That's alright." Emma said with a smile. As she looked at Regina she couldn't help but notice the difference in the woman. She didn't look like the all powerful Evil Queen and Mayor that she had once looked like. Her face was bare of make-up, she was dressed in what looked like yoga pants and a plain black top. The most dressed down she had ever seen Regina. She looked completely different and that scared Emma a little. She wondered if her illness was taking a toll on her. She had noticed, like everyone else that Regina was forgetting more and more. It wasn't just silly little things anymore. It was more noticable things.

Robin walked over to the bin, throwing away the tea bag that had been stewing in his cup. He opened the bin with his foot on the pedal and looked down to see Regina's phone sitting in there, covered in whatever had been put in the bin that night. He reached down and picked her phone up. "Regina..." Robin said making Regina look up at him. He held up her phone.

"Oh no..." Regina said as she stood up from the stool and walked over to Robin, taking her phone from him. "I was looking for that last night." Regina muttered as she walked over to get the dish cloth and clean her phone up.

Robin looked over to Henry and Henry sighed a little. He looked over to a confused looking Emma who had seen Robin and Henry's looks. "That was a couple of months ago...her looking for her phone. We found it in the fridge then." Henry explained quietly as all three of them watched Regina trying to clean her phone.

"Do you think it will still work?" Regina asked as she turned back round to look at Robin.

"I'm not sure Regina." Robin replied as he walked over to her. He took the phone from her and pressed on a couple of buttons. "I will see if I can get it to work okay?" Regina nodded and she walked back over to the stool she had been sitting on before.

"I can't believe it was in the bin. I looked everywhere for it." Regina said.

"I know. It must have fallen in." Robin replied glancing up at Henry and giving him a small smile. "Why don't we head out for that walk Regina? Get some fresh air."

"Okay. I will go get my trainers on." Regina replied, pushing herself back off the stool and heading out of the kitchen.

Emma looked over to Robin. "Does that happen a lot? Her thinking things that happened months ago were only the night before?" Emma asked.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "On and off. The doctor says it is normal. Something about her mind getting confused, not being able to assess time in a way I guess." Robin explained.

"It's horrible to see her like that." Emma said. Robin and Henry both nodded their heads. Agreeing with Emma one hundred percent.

* * *

Regina was up in her and Robin's bedroom, sat on the bed and putting on her trainers. She had been up there quite a while trying to tie the laces on her trainers. It was like she knew what to do but she had forgotten how to move her fingers to tie the laces. She could feel herself growing annoyed and impatient but she tried to stay with it. She had managed one loop and was working her fingers to try and make the second loop. Slowly she managed to make it and then tried to tie them together.

Her fingers seemed to fall causing the laces to untangle and she groaned out in frustration. Robin walked into the bedroom to see Regina looking frustrated and trying to loop the laces together. He sighed and walked over to Regina, crouching down in front of Regina placing his hands on her legs. "Are you okay Regina? You have been up here for a while." He said softly.

"I can't...I can't..." Regina stuttered a little trying to form the words in her mind to be able to speak them to Robin. She was finding it hard and her frustration was rising. She took a deep breath trying to take it slow. "I can't..."

Robin watched Regina's battle willing her to be able to talk to him but knowing if he let her continue she was just going to get angry at herself and lash out. So he placed a hand on her cheek making her look at him more. "You can't get the laces." He said speaking for her. She sighed, looking defeated and nodded her head. She could feel tears in her eyes. "That's okay Regina. I can help you with that." Regina just nodded her head and she moved her hands away from the laces, letting them fall. She watched as Robin took the laces in his own hands and slowly looped them up and tied them together. He repeated his actions with her other laces and she watched intently taking in everything he had done as if trying to will her mind and her body to remember this for the next time. She would give anything to not have to try so hard to remember the simple things in life. Robin looked up at her once he had finished, his green eyes searching her own brown ones. "There you go. Are you ready for that walk now?" He asked. Regina nodded her head again and she let Robin gently pull her up from the bed. Robin quickly walked over to the wardrobe grabbing a jumper for Regina. Walking back over to her he held it out to her. "It's a little chilly out there. I don't want you to catch a cold." He said in a soft voice. He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

"Thank you." She replied. She took his hand and they walked out of the bedroom and back downstairs to where Henry and Emma had been. "Are you...c-c-coming with us?" Regina asked stuttering in the middle of the sentence but managing to express what she wanted to.

"We thought we would join you if that is okay?" Emma said with a smile. "I need to head back to mine anyway so..."

"I want to go down to the beach." Regina said turning to Robin.

"Well that is what we will do my love." Robin said kissing the top of Regina's head. He helped her put on her jumper before grabbing his own. Henry and Emma grabbed their own jackets and they headed out of the house, Henry locking up the house behind them. They walked down the path, Robin clutching onto Regina's hand as she leaned into him.

Henry walked to the other side of Regina and Emma beside Henry. "Is Charlotte home tonight?" Henry asked as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, a habit he seemed to pick up from his blonde mother.

"Yes she is. Zelena has told me she has been causing trouble as usual." Robin chuckled.

"Whats new there?" Henry laughed.

"Yes she is very much like her mother." Robin laughed back. "Roland has to work the nightshift tonight so he will probably be in bed all day so I doubt we will see him."

"Has my sister made another appearance?" Regina asked drawing everyone to look at her with slight confused looks on their faces.

"We seen her a couple of days ago Regina. When she came to the house." Robin replied.

"She hasn't attacked since?" Regina questioned.

The other three dawned on what Regina was talking about and what time it was in Regina's head. She was back to the time that she and Zelena were fighting, at each others throats and discovering their deep family secret of being sisters. Emma looked to Robin not sure what to say or do. The doctor had spoken to Robin about Regina doing this, had told him not to correct or contradict her. To relate to what she is saying. To her that is the reality she is in. That is the time she is in and correcting her could only infuriate and annoy her, gaining her frustration to rise and making the situation worse than it could be.

"Mom that..." Henry started but Robin shook his head at the young man telling him to stop and Robin started to talk.

"No she hasn't attacked since Regina. I think you managed to warn her off for now. We are one step ahead of her for now." Robin replied, Henry looked at Robin with a confused look but didn't say anything.

"Good. I can't have that wicked witch getting the better of me." Regina said firmly.

Emma smiled a little as there in this sad situation she saw a bit of the old Regina. The Regina she had fought against and with over the years. "No we can't let that happen and we won't let that happen."

* * *

 _ **I apologise for the time it has taken me to get this chapter up for you all. I am trying to juggle writing this with work and also course work so been a slight nightmare. Anyway I hope you are all still enjoying this story. I hope to have the next chapter up for you quicker than this one was. I also want to say if you have any suggestions/requests of what you want to happen in the story or what Regina should do or the family feel free to let me know as I am always happy to take suggestions/requests.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's Another chapter for you all. Let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

"Alright Regina I'm off to work. Henry will be here if you need anything okay?" Robin said softly as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. She was sat on the sofa in a pair of leggings and a light blue shirt, not her normal outfit but then it seemed to be the norm nowadays.

"Okay." She said. "I thought it was Emma's week?" She asked with a confused frown on her face. Her mind had taken her back to Henry being younger and when he split his time between both his mothers households.

"No that was last week Regina." Robin answered.

"Oh. Okay." Regina said. "When will you be back?" She asked looking up at him.

"Around half four. I might pop back for lunch though." He said. He leaned down again and kissed the top of Regina's head. "I love you."

"Love you too." She said.

Robin turned to leave as Henry made his way down stairs. Robin said his goodbyes to Henry and Henry made his way into the living room where his mother was sat. He smiled at her as he walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her. "So what shall we do today mom?" Henry asked as he leaned back on the sofa.

Regina was sat on the edge of the sofa, her hands folded in her lap and her back poker straight. It didn't look comfy to Henry but then he wasn't quite sure what stage of her life his mom was in at the moment. "I'm not sure..." Regina responded, with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Henry was just about to responded when his phone started ringing. He got it out of his pocket and answered it, standing up from the sofa walking around the rom. Regina watched him intently as he wandered around the room. She looked at Henry and wondered when he had grown so tall, he wasn't that tall yesterday was he? And when did he get old enough to grow facial hair? That didn't seem right. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to process her mind and work out when Henry had grown old enough for all of this. It didn't make sense. She shook her head looked down at her lap. She had a headache. It was thumping in her head, as if something was trying to break out.

"Mom..." Henry said placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and looked up at him. He had called on her a few times but she seemed to be lost in her mind. "Mom I need to go and pick something up from Emma's. Do you fancy going out for a bit?" He said softly. He crouched down, his hands on her knees as he looked in her her deep brown eyes. Her brown eyes that looked so lost. He wondered if perhaps today was going to be a bad day for them.

Regina shook her head, biting her lip a little. "Not really. My head hurts." Regina said.

"Oh...I guess I could wait until later to go to Emma's..." Henry said as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"I will be alright on my own for a bit Henry. I can look after myself." Regina said in slight frustration. Why did everyone feel the need to coddle her? She was a grown up. She can handle being on her own.

"I know mom it's just..." Henry sighed.

"It's just what?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrow in a way that Henry couldn't help but smile at. "I will be fine if you need to pop out Henry."

Henry just looked into his mothers eyes for a moment. He would only be half an hour at the most and she could still function mostly. There were times when she perhaps forgot about little things here and there that she shouldn't forget but she was mostly okay...wasn't she? He sighed and looked down at his watch. He could run to Emma's, grab what he needed to and then ran back. He could tell Emma he couldn't stay to talk. She would understand. Looking back up at his mom he gave a small smile. "Of course you will be fine mom." He said softly. "I just thought we could spend the day together."

"Well we can when you come back." Regina said giving him a smile.

"Yea. We can." He pushed himself up. "I won't be long. If you need me just phone me okay. I am speed dial number 2 okay?"

"Yes I remember Henry." Regina replied.

"Okay. I won't be long." He called as he made his way out of the house.

Regina sat for a moment debating what she wanted to do. She decided perhaps to make herself a coffee so she pushed herself up from the sofa and was just about to walk out of the living room when her phone started to ring. She turned back on her heel and walked over to the coffee table where it was resting and answered it

" _Hey Auntie Regina it's Charlotte."_

"I'm aware dear. My phone tells me." Regina drawled a little and she smiled as she heard Charlotte laugh on the other end.

" _Course it does." Charlotte replied. "Hey I was wondering if i sent something to your laptop would you be able to download the file for me?"_

Regina walked through to the kitchen switching on the kettle. "Of course I would." Regina said. "I know how to work a laptop Charlotte."

" _Perfect. If you download it I can get it off your laptop when I get home." Charlotte responded happily. "You can check it out if you want. It's a picture of me and Roland at the fair the other day. Mom got a picture of us when we got soaked in the sprinklers when they went off at the wrong time."_

Regina smiled. "Yes I wil have a look."

" _Are you making yourself a coffee? Where's Henry? Or dad?" Charlotte asked as she heard the kettle boiling in the background._

Regina let out a sigh of frustration. What was wrong with everyone? Did no one trust her? "I am more than capable of making a cup of coffee for myself."

" _Yes...course you are. I was just wondering where Henry or dad was..." Charlotte said._

"Your dad is at work and Henry needed to get something from Emma's. He said he wouldn't be long." Regina said.

" _Aw...cool..." Charlotte said._

Regina booted up her laptop and as it was loading she got her cup and put a scoop of coffee into it. She then wandered back over to the laptop and logged on.

" _Alright that should be it sent." Charlotte said. "Thanks for doing this."_

"It's not a bother dear." Regina replied. "Where did you send it to me?" She asked.

" _It should be on Skype. Sorry I probably should have said where I was sending it." Charlotte chuckled._

Regina logged into her Skype account and sure enough it alerted her to Charlotte sending her a file. She clicked to download it. "Okay got it."

" _Perfect! Thank you Auntie Regina. See ya later." Charlotte said._

"See you later dear." Regina responded. She then hung up the phone. She waited for a minute and the file downloaded she then minimised the Skype screen and tried to look for the file Charlotte had sent her. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the files on her homescreen. She clicked on a few of the files, not seeing any picture of Charlotte and Roland. She then saw a file called _apple._ She frowned, wondering what this file was. Double clicking on it, it opened up and on the screen a picture of herself appeared. "Hmm, what's this?" Regina muttered to herself. She clicked on play and suddenly the picture of herself started to talk.

" _Hi Regina I'm you and I have something very important I need to say to you."_ Regina watched herself on the screen. A smart looking version of herself with perfect hair and perfect makeup up. A ghost of the person she looked like now. _"So I guess you have finally reached that point. The point where you can no longer answer any of the questions...So this is the next logical step. I'm more than sure of it. I know you wouldn't want anyone to see you like this."_ Regina thought about what she had heard. Questions? What were the questions? If she couldn't remember the questions then that surely meant that she couldn't answer them so what was the next logical step she needed to take? _"Okay...so...In your bedroom there is a vanity table. You know it. The one with the oval mirror."_ Regina nodded as she heard herself tell her this. Yes she knew the table. _"Open the drawer on the right and in the back of the drawer there is a bottle with pills in it and a note that says take all pills with water. Now there are a lot of pills in that bottle but it is highly important that you take them all. Once you have taken them, just lie down and go to sleep."_ Regina nodded following everything she was being told by this other version of herself. _"And don't tell anyone what you are doing."_

"Okay." Regina mumbled. She pushed herself away from the counter and headed out of the kitchen, her half made cup of coffee lying forgotten as she headed up to her bedroom. She walked into the room and over to the vanity table, stopping in front of it and frowning as she tried to remember what she had just been told. "What did the laptop say again?" She muttered to herself. She shook her head and walked back out of the room, downstairs and into the kitchen. She clicked to repeat the video and watched it all over again, listening to what her other self wanted to tell her.

" _In your bedroom there is a vanity table. You know it. The one with the oval mirror. Open the drawer on the right and in the back of the drawer there is a bottle with pills in it and a note that says take al pills with water. Now there are a lot of pills in that bottle but it is highly important that you take them all. Once you have taken them, just lie down and go to sleep."_

Regina nodded again and then turned on her heel heading out of the kitchen once agian and up towards the bedroom. "Vanity table, oval mirror, drawer on the right." She muttered to herself as she walked into the bedroom. She walked over to the vanity table and went to the drawer on the right. Opening the drawer she looked in and lifted up a sparkling silver bracelet with little diamonds around it. She smiled as she held it up. She hadn't worn that in a while, but then she hadn't had much cause to wear such jewelerry in a while. She then frowned. What had she been looking for? "Damn!" She had forgotten what she had been told to look for up here. She sighed and went back downstairs and into the kitchen. She reached forward and picked the laptop up from the counter and headed out the kitchen, hitting play again to repeat the video.

She heard herself telling her the directions again. Telling her what she needed to do. She got up to her bedroom and she placed the laptop on the vanity table. _"...Open the drawer on the right and in the back of the drawer there is a bottle with pills in it and a note that says take all pills with water. Now there are a lot of pills in that bottle but it is highly important that you take them all. Once you have taken them, just lie down and go to sleep. And don't tell anyone what you are doing."_ Regina rummaged around in the drawer and found the bottle with the note on it. She twisted the cap and she made her way through to the ensuite bathroom. She placed the now open bottle of pills on the counter and got the cup she kept in there from the side. Turning on the cold tap she filled it with some water and then put it on the counter. She picked up the bottle of pills and poured the pills into her hand.

* * *

"Mom I'm back!" Called Henry from downstairs as he slammed the door shut. Regina jumped and dropped the pills on the floor. "Mom?" Henry called. Regina looked around her, feeling a little lost. She couldn't remember why she was in here, what she had been about to do...She looked down to the floor to see the pills on the floor and sighed leaning down to start picking them up. "Mom?" Henry called again as he walked into the ensuite, frowning as he saw Regina kneeling on the floor. "Mom what are you doing?" Henry asked as he walked over to her and knelt down. His frown creased even more as he saw pills on the floor.

"I'm not sure...I-I can't remember why I am up here..." Regina said looking up at Henry. "I-I'm not sure what these are." Regina held them out to him and poured them into his hand.

Henry looked at them and then up at the bottle which was sat on the counter. He picked it up and his breath hitched in his throat as he read the note stuck to the bottle. _Take all pills with water._ He looked back up to his mom who looked confused and lost. What had been going on while he popped out? "I'll clean this up mom. Why don't you go downstairs and relax. We can maybe watch a film or something?" Henry said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Okay." Regina nodded. She stood up and headed out of the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway. "Henry why is my laptop up here?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure mom. I will bring it down once I have cleaned this up." Henry replied.

"Okay." Regina said and she walked out of the room.

Henry looked back at the pill bottle and then the rest of the pills scattered on the floor. He was scared to think what he could have come back to if he had been just a little bit later. He had figured out what his mother could have done if he hadm't returned home when he did. He poured the pills back into the bottle and then walked back out of the bathroom. He walked over to the vanity table and saw on his mothers laptop screen a video of herself. He clicked play and watched as his mother explained about where the pill bottle had been and what to do with it. _"And don't tell anyone what you are doing."_ He felt tears spring to his eyes as he watched the video. He had known his mother would hate to see what had happened to her but he never thought she would have prepared this in the beginning to tell her future self to end her own life. He understood why but he still couldn't process it. He closed down the video and turned off his mothers laptop. Keeping the pill bottle and the laptop he decided when Robin got home he would show him what he had found and discuss that perhaps they needed to keep a closer eye on his mother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter for you all. Just to let you know this story will be ending soon. I would say in about 3 chapters, ending on chapter 15. Anyway I will let you read.**

* * *

Robin finished watching the video on Regina's laptop for the third time and let out a sigh. He looked over to Henry who was sat beside him. "And you found your mother in the en suite with the pills?" Robin asked for what was probably the third time.

Henry nodded his head. "Yes. She was confused though. Didn't know why she was in the en suite and what the pills were. I think when I called to her when I got back I must have interrupted her train of thought and well that..."

"That was a good thing." Robin said running his fingers through his sandy brown hair and then over his face. "God I hate to think what could have happened if you hadn't gotten back to the house when you did." Robin breathed out.

"I shouldn't have left her." Henry mumbled.

"Henry don't blame yourself. We all thought that she would be okay to be in the house on her own for short periods of time. We have all done it but now this...well this has shown us that we can't leave her on her own at all. We are going to have to make sure someone is in the house with her at all times and if we need to go out she has to come with us." Robin said.

Henry nodded his agreement. "I can take most of the time to watch over her. Moving back here i haven't had chance to look for a job or anything yet so don't have any big commitments."

"I'm going to talk with David and Emma and ask about cutting down my hours at the station as well." Robin said. "I should have done it ages ago."

"Still need money coming into the house." Henry shrugged. "I can care for her. It's not a problem. She has cared for me all these years I am sure I can make it up to her by doing so for her."

"Your a good lad Henry." Robin said placing his hand on the young mans shoulders.

"I just hate seeing her like this. I wish there was something I could do to help her." Henry said.

"Caring for her is the best you can do." Robin replied.

"Robin..." Regina called. She walked into the kitchen, giving both Robin and Henry a smile. "Can we eat dinner outside? It's a lovely night tonight." She said.

Robin got up off of the chair he had been sitting on and walked over to Regina. He placed a kiss on Regina's cheek and gave her a smile. "Of course we can my love."

"Dad have you seen my laptop?" Charlotte asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Robin was about to answer but Regina answered first, with a confused look on her face. "Dad? Zelena why are you calling Robin dad?" Regina asked as she looked over to Charlotte.

"Erm...I'm not..." Charlotte stuttered but Robin shook his head. He couldn't deny Charlotte really did look a lot like Zelena and he understood why Regina was confusing her for her sister.

"It was a joke between us Regina. Long story." Robin said. He then looked to Henry. "Henry why don't you and your mother head out to the garden and I will organise dinner."

Henry nodded his head. "Why don't we just order in? Will be easier."

"Yea. I Will sort that out." Robin nodded. Henry guided Regina out of the kitchen and out to the garden. Robin looked over to Charlotte who was confused. "I know it's a little...weird for lack of a better word, when Regina mixes you up with your mother but try not to correct her. Doctor Williamson said we just need to play a long. If we correct her it may only confuse her more and she might react badly to it."

"Oh...Okay." Charlotte replied. "She seems to be..."

"I know." Robin sighed. He reached forward and pulled Charlotte close to him giving her a hug. "I know Charlotte but we will get through it."

* * *

A little later on only Robin and Regina were sat outside, on the chair swing, Regina cuddled into Robin and Robin's arms were around her. His chin rested on her head as she leaned against his chest, staring out into the garden and watching as the sun was setting.

"I love you Regina." Robin said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Robin." Regina replied back. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"We can if you want." Robin replied and Regina laughed a little. "Just stay like this forever and ever, together."

"Sounds good to me." Regina sighed. "Just stay in a bubble."

Robin rested his chin back on her head and closed his eyes. He wished that could be how things stayed. He hated watched his Regina drift away from him. His fear was for her to wake up one day and not know who he was and his fear may come sooner than he could ever be ready for. He knew it would kill him for her to not recognise him, but he would never leave her. He would stick by her until the very end. He would never leave her alone. They had had a close call today. With Regina and the pills. If Henry had arrived back when he did...well he hated to think what the outcome may have been.

"Are you okay Regina?" Robin asked as he felt her shiver a little. "Are you cold? Would you like to go inside?"

Regina shook her head. "No I'm alright. I want to stay out here for a while longer."

"Whatever you want my love." Robin murmured as he kissed into her hair. He held her close, never wanting to let her go. They had had a close call earlier today and Robin hated to think what he would be doing right now if Henry hadn't arrived back at the house when he did to stop Regina from taking the pills earlier. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes and shaking his head a little trying to rid his mind of the thoughts. He didn't want to think about losing her.

"Do you miss me Robin?" Regina asked her eyes never leaving the view of the garden.

"What do you mean Regina?" Robin asked with a slight frown gracing his face.

"Do you miss me? How I used to be?" Regina asked as she sat up a little and turned in the swing chair to look at Robin. "I know things aren't the same anymore. I know that it must be hard for you and for Henry and for..." Regina trailed off and furrowed her eyebrows. "And for...Ze...no...erm...What's her name?" Regina asked looking back up to Robin.

"Charlotte?" Robin asked.

Regina nodded her head. "And for Charlotte and the rest of the family. I just...I try but...I can't..."

Robin leaned forward, cupping Regina's cheek in his hand. "Regina I hate seeing you go through this but it doesn't make me love you any less. I will always love you with all my heart. So don't you worry about me or the rest of the family okay? We are okay. We are more concerned about you being okay."

"I'm okay. I think..." Regina sighed. She shivered a little and looked down at her lap.

"Now come on. Why don't we head inside before you get too cold." Robin said as he stood up from the swing chair and held his hands out to Regina. Regina placed her hands in Robin's and let him pull her up gently and pull her into his arms. She let him guide her into the house, feeling safe in his arms.

"I don't want to forget you." Regina whispered as she leaned into Robin a little more. "It scares me to think of forgetting you."

"I know Regina." Robin said kissing the top of her head. "I know."


	13. Chapter 13

Charlotte walked down the stairs of the mansion, yawning, in her pyjamas her hair showing a clear case of bedhead. As she walked through to the kitchen she smiled as she saw her dad walking around the kitchen preparing dinner and talking to her Auntie Regina who was sat at the kitchen counter on one of the stools. She loved how her father talked away to her Auntie as if he hoped it would help her memory. "Morning." She mumbled sleepily as she rubbed at her eyes.

"More like late morning heading into afternoon, but yea, morning." Robin greeted with a smile. He leaned over and kissed his daughter on the top of her head as she stood beside him. "Would you like some pancakes?"

"Sure." Charlotte shrugged as she leaned against the counter. She looked over to her Auntie Regina who was staring at her, as if trying to work something out in her mind. She gave her a small smile.

"Did you stay over last night?" Regina asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

"Erm...yea." Charlotte replied not sure where this was going to go. She remembered her dad said to never push her Auntie when something like this happened. Just let whatever her Auntie thought was happening flow out and work with it. Try not to frustrate her.

"Where's Charlotte then?" Regina asked frowning in confusion as she looked around the kitchen.

"Erm..." Charlotte mumbled. She wasn't sure how to answer that question. She was Charlotte, so who did her Auntie think she was. She looked to her dad.

Robin leaned over, whispering into her ear. "She thinks you are your mother. Just explain that baby you is upstairs." He said with a slight wink and went back to preparing the pancakes.

Charlotte marvelled at how quick her father had adjusted to working out what her Auntie meant in her confused states. Her dad always seemed to know the right things to do or say to keep her Auntie calm and to not confuse her anymore than she already was. "Charlotte is upstairs Regina. She's still sleeping." Charlotte replied, giving Regina a smile. "Will probably sleep most of the day away. You know babies." Charlotte continued as she walked forward and leaned on the kitchen counter in front of Regina.

"Yes...well when Henry was a baby he never slept for long. Only had naps here and there. Gosh he was a hard baby to work round sleeping." Regina replied which made Robin and Charlotte laugh. "You may laugh but I was exhausted. I was glad when he reached around a year and a half and started sleeping through the night."

"A year and a half? It took him that long?" Charlotte questioned. "Wow. How did you cope?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I loved him so it never seemed to matter that I was sleep deprived." She said. "Not only that I made a potion to give me more energy. I suppose it would be like an energy drink of sorts."

Charlotte laughed a little. "Might need you to give me that potion."

Regina smiled and Robin brought over the pancakes placing one plate in front of Regina and another in front of Charlotte. "Breakfast is served ladies." He said with a smile. He then sat down beside Regina and pulled his plate in front of him. "I think I am becoming a dab hand at making pancakes." He said proudly.

"Yea, they're not bad." Charlotte commented as she took a bite of the pancake.

"So what are you going to be up to today?" Robin asked, he glanced to the side to see Regina struggling with the knife and fork in her hands. He could see she was trying to remember how to function her hands to use the cutlery but something was stopping her. He gently placed his hand on Regina's arm and took the cutlery from her hands giving her a soft smile. He started to cut the pancakes up for her.

"Erm...Well I was going to go to the hairdressers and see about getting a job there. You know, get some extra money and all." Charlotte replied watching her father cut up her aunties food.

"That's a good idea. Always good to get a bit of extra money." Robin replied. He finished cutting the food up and then used Regina's fork to stab into a piece of pancake, effectively showing her what to do and then held it up for her.

Regina reached forward taking the fork from Robin. "Thank you." Regina replied, embarrassment not showing on her face but Robin had a feeling she felt it inside. Regina slowly started to eat. Robin had been keeping a closer eye on his wife recently as he had noticed, as well as her doctor, that Regina had lost quite a bit of weight and Regina wasn't exactly big in the beginning. He had discovered after watching Regina a little closer with the help of everyone else that Regina was barely eating and sometimes throughout the day forgetting to eat. So since that had been found out Robin made sure someone prepared meals for Regina, as well as checking throughout the day if she was hungry and wanted any snacks. Regina still at times needed some coaxing to eat at mealtimes a little more but Robin was happy that she was at least eating something. She took little bites of her pancake and listened as Robin and Charlotte talked, moving her head as each one said something.

"Yea well I want to save up. There is a new phone I want and mom said the best thing to do is get some money and save up if I want it." Charlotte said with a slight shrug. "So that is what I am going to do. I was thinking about hairdressing anyway so it is kind of perfect."

Robin smiled at his daughter, pride rushing through him. "Mother?" Regina asked with a frown. "Mother can't be here Zelena. Not to mention she wouldn't know what a phone is..." Regina said.

"Oh sorry did I say mother? I mean Emma." Charlotte said lightly smacking her forehead with her hand. "I have no idea how I mixed Emma up with mother. Don't even sound the same right?"

"No they don't." Regina replied with a chuckle. "Wait until we tell Emma."

Charlotte laughed. "Hey I will make you keep a secret sister pact." She said pointing her finger at Regina. Robin smiled. His daughter was playing the perfect part of Zelena and acting sisterly to Regina. He knew it was hard on the children to see their mother/auntie confused and confusing who they were but they all done so well not to make Regina even more confused and just played along with whatever Regina was talking about. It made him happy that Regina had a family and friends that love her enough to help when they need to and can.

"Secret sister pact? I think we are a little old for that don't you?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Never too old for a secret sister pact." Charlotte said with a shrug of her shoulders. "What are you two going to get up to today?" Charlotte asked pushing her now empty plate away and grabbing her juice.

"I'm not sure. We haven't discussed anything for today. Have we Regina?" Robin said placing his hand on Regina's back and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"No. I don't think we have." Regina replied. "I thought maybe I should go into the office. I haven't been into the office in a little while and paperwork will be mounting up."

Robin hesitated for a moment. He always struggled when Regina said she wanted to go into the office. Trying to convince her otherwise without reminding her that she had forgotten that she no longer worked at Mayor of Storybrooke was always hard. There were times where he had to just remind her as he couldn't convince her not to go into the office. "Really? I thought we could perhaps spend the day together." Robin said.

"Doing what?" Regina asked taking a sip of her juice.

"I'm not sure. We could go for a walk or we could...hang about the house...or...erm..." Robin said running out of suggestions.

"Oh the fair is on in town. You could go to that." Charlotte suggested. "I'm heading there after the hairdressers."

"Oh yes. The fair, that would be good." Robin said.

"I'm not sure. I really do think I should go into the office." Regina frowned.

"Come on Regina. One more day won't hurt." Robin said kissing her on the cheek.

Regina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay. I guess." Regina said giving him a small smile. Robin smiled back and he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, whispering "It's a date." Against her lips before kissing her again.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a little later on and Robin, Regina, Henry and Emma were all making their way towards the Storybrooke Summer fair. Robin had Regina's hand in his, keeping her close as she looked around her while they walked. He was never sure at one point Regina was in her life but right now if seemed she had no idea where she was and what was going on around her. It killed him to see her this way.

"Regina are you okay?" He asked in a whisper. She jumped a little and looked over at him, as if trying to guage who he was. "It's Robin. Your husband." He reminded.

She gave a slight nod and then looked out into the road, looking unsure. "What are those things on the road?" Regina asked pointing to the cars driving up and down. He presumed she was perhaps in a time of her life that was suppose to be in the Enchanted Forest.

"Those are cars. They are a bit like carriages but they don't have horses pulling them along." Robin explained.

"I see." Regina said narrowing her eyes as she watched the cars moving up and down the road.

"Oh I love fairs. The rides, the food, the hustle and bustle." Emma said making Henry roll his eyes at his blonde mother. "What? Don't deny you love them too." Emma said shoving her shoulder into Henry's gently.

"Robin where are we?" Regina asked looking up to the man who said he was her husband. She felt confused today. She didn't know what was going on.

"We are in Storybrooke Regina. It's a town that we live in." Robin replied. He saw some of his Merry men stood up ahead and he gave a small wave as they walked towards them. He stopped for a moment, Regina looking the men over before turning her head to look around.

"We will go on ahead Robin. See you guys there." Emma said.

Robin gave a nod and talked to his Merry men for a moment. Regina gently pulled her hand away turning to look out onto the road again, watching the cars. "So how is she Robin?" One of the men asked quietly motioning to Regina.

"Shes...okay.." Robin replied glancing to Regina who seemed to be staring into space. "We have our good and bad days but things are progressing. Quicker than any of us would have liked."

"It must be tough. To see her like this." Another of the men said.

Robin nodded. "It is but we are taking each day as it comes. She is still with us and that is the main thing."

Regina could see a shop at the other side of the road. She wasn't sure what was in the window but she wanted to find out. So she started to walk towards the road. She moved between the parked cars and then just stepped out, her memory failing to remind her to look both ways before she crossed. A car driving up the road beeped it's horn at her as another from the other direction done the same. It drew people's attention from the side walks and Regina jumped not sure what was happening around her. Robin turned round, seeing Regina was not stood beside him and his eyes widened as he saw that Regina was in the middle of the road, a car moving towards her, trying to stop in time. Without even thinking he darted out into the road towards Regina, grabbing her and pulling her off to the side just in time. The car came to a stop but everyone could see if it hadn't have been for Robin the car would have hit Regina.

Regina was crying in Robin's arms, the scare from everything that had just happened getting the better of her and Robin held onto her tightly, rubbing his hand over her back soothingly. He kissed the top of her head over and over again, never wanting to let go of her. "Sh Regina. It's okay. I've got you." He said softly trying to calm his wife down.

The Merry men all ran over, as a crowd started to form around Robin and Regina. Emma and Henry ran down the road towards them, having been told about what had happened. "Robin? Is mom okay?" Henry asked desperately as he pushed through the crowd. He placed a hand on her back.

"What the hell happened?" Emma asked standing beside them.

"I have no idea. One minute she was beside me and then the next she was in the middle of the road." Robin said, he then kissed the top of her head again. Regina remained with her face buried into Robin's chest. The growing crowd setting her on edge. She was shaking and Robin knew the best thing to do would be to get her home. She was clearly in shock, he felt it himself. "I should have had a hold of her. It was my fault. I was too busy talking I didn't even realize she wasn't beside me anymore."

"Robin it's not your fault." Emma said placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. She is okay." Emma then turned to the crowd. "Alright everyone back off. There is nothing to see here. Be on your way."

The crowd muttered but done as Emma said. Henry hugged his mother a little from behind. "We should get her home. She's shaking." He suggested.

Robin nodded his head and he gently pushed Regina away from him, looking over her as if to check again that she really was okay. "Come on Regina. Lets go home." Regina just nodded and cuddled into Robin as he guided her to the side walk.

Robin walked back down stairs, running his hands through his scruffy hair as he walked into the living room where Henry and Emma were sat. Henry looked up as Robin entered. "How is she?" He asked.

Robin nodded his head. "Yea. She is asleep now." He said with a sigh as he sat down in the arm chair. "It's getting worse."

"I don't think any of us were prepared for how bad she was going to get with this." Emma said. "But your not alone Robin. We are all here to help you look after Regina."

"Thank you." Robin said with a slight smile. "I'm just not sure what to do. I think it is time that I perhaps stop working at the station. I know you said you are all here to help out but I need to be the one here for her. I need to look after her. She is my wife and I need to do this. I knew the time would come where I would need to stop working. Roland's doing well at the station so it wouldn't leave you guys short." He said as he looked towards Emma.

"We would be fine." Emma said. "Regina is more important than the station."

"Well I can help you out. We can share looking after her. Like she is your wife, she's my mom and I want to look after her too." Henry said.

Robin gave Henry a smile. "I would appreciate that and I know your mother would...as well as hating it.." He said with a small chuckle.

"Yea she was never one to let people look after her. Especially me." Henry laughed a little. "But she needs us and we will be there for her."


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here is the ending to my story. I want to thank everyone for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing this story. This story was hard to write but in my own way I have loved writing it as well.**

 **I also want to protmote my new story called The Other Side of This Life - s/12107605/1/The-Other-Side-of-This-Life If you fancy reading more from me feel free to check it out. It is Swan Queen.**

 **Anyway thank you again and I hope you like the way I have ended this story.**

* * *

Two years had gone by. Robin no longer worked at the Sheriff Station and spent his days looking after Regina, something he wished he didn't have to do but this was not because he didn't want to or was thinking about himself this was because he was thinking of Regina and how much she would hate having to be looked after and guided through life the way she was right now. Over the past two years Regina's memory grew progressively worse, everyone knew it would but it didn't stop it from being hard when they noticed the disease taking over Regina's brain more and more.

They still went to the doctors appointments, Robin still took whatever advice Doctor Williamson had to offer him and followed it by the book. Between himself, Henry, Roland, Charlotte, Zelena, Emma, as well as Snow and Charming they all gained advice and experience through looking on the Internet and reading books to know how to handle and look after Regina.

Roland, now being twenty one was full time at the Sheriff station and doing better and better as each day went on. Charlotte at eighteen had finished at school and was now at college, a college close to home so that she could come home as much as she could to spend time with her auntie. Henry was thirty years old and still working on his dream of becoming a writer. He was writing, a story he had thought up years ago and had started writing but with everything that had happened his writing was slow and he, even though everyone told him not to was putting his writing on the back burner to look after his mother.

Robin held onto Regina's hand as they walked into the ice cream parlor, Roland and Henry sat at a table already talking. Henry looked over, gave a small wave and Robin gave a nod in acknowledgment. They walked up to the counter and waited to be served. Regina looked over the ice creams, the vibrant colours jumping out at her. Her eyes searching for something to cling to. To know what was going on and to understand what was working in her mind. The reds, the blues, the whites, the yellows, it was like a rainbow in front of her and she focused on that. The colours were pretty, the vibrant rainbow of the sprinkles and other toppings you can have on ice cream, it was like they moved in front of her, dancing and she had no idea what was happening. It was Robin's voice that brought her out of her mind as he stepped up to the counter and began to order.

"Can I have a cookies and cream and a chocolate hazelnut as well please." Robin ordered. He then looked to Regina. "Regina..." she looked up at him, a lost look in her eyes. A look he had gotten used to seeing in her eyes, yet it still killed him to see it. "You know what you want. Don't you?" Robin said softly.

"Cookies and cream and a chocolate Hazelnut." Regina repeated what he had just said.

"No darling." Robin said. "You usually have an original with blueberries and coconut." Robin said, a slight tinge of sadness hitting him as she didn't remember but then he was used to it now.

"Okay." Regina said looking up at him. It didn't matter what he had told her she would take it and believe him because she had no idea. Her mind not working how it used to. How it should.

"Can we also have an original with blueberries and coconut." Robin asked the woman behind the counter. Regina stepped closer to Robin, her head resting on his shoulder. Robin clung to her hand a little tighter and he kissed the top of her head.

"If you want you can go and sit down. I will get these over to you as soon as I can." The woman behind the counter smiled. She like everyone else in town knew of Regina and what was happening. It had been a long time since it had been a secret.

"Thank you." Robin gave a small smile. "Come on Regina." He said softly as he guided her over to where Henry and Roland were sat. He helped Regina to sit down before he joined her, his hand still in hers, gently rubbing his thumb against the soft skin on the back of her hand. "You guys finished your ice cream already?" Robin asked with a chuckle as he noticed the empty pots.

"Well we were waiting here ages. Couldn't let the ice cream melt now dad." Roland smirked.

"No I guess you couldn't." Robin said. "Sorry we kept you waiting. We had a little trouble trying to find Regina's shoes. They weren't in the wardrobe like they normally would be."

"Where were they?" Henry asked.

"In one of the kitchen cupboards." Robin replied. "Not sure why."

Henry and Roland both just nodded things being in strange places not being so strange anymore. The woman came over with Robin and Regina's ice creams and sat them in front of them. Robin thanked her and she went back to the counter. Robin let go of Regina's hand and began to eat his ice cream. He glanced over to see Regina eating but it was slow and small bits.

"So...erm..Hey mom do you remember that building over there?" Roland asked pointing over to the town hall where the mayors office was.

Regina looked up and glanced out to where Roland was pointing. She shook her head. "I don't think I know that building." She responded.

"Thats the town hall. Where you used to work. As mayor." Roland said.

Regina gave a small nod. "Someone said...I-I was good as mayor." Regina said and then took a small mouthful of her ice cream.

"You were mom." Henry smiled.

"I was really smart..." Regina said a low tone in her voice.

Robin looked at Regina, for a moment seeing the old Regina who would fire off sarcastic and sassy comments and make him laugh or make him angry for a moment but never stop loving her. "Your the smartest person I have ever known." Robin replied softly.

"Too smart for your own good at times I thought." Henry added gaining a laugh from Roland and Robin.

"She certainly was that." Robin mused. They continued to eat for a little bit before both Henry and Roland said their goodbyes, one to go to work and the other to meet a friend. Both gave Regina a kiss to the cheek and they left Robin and Regina alone. Robin looked over to Regina a thought crossing his mind, a thought that maybe shouldn't but he had to ask. "Regina..." Regina looked up at him expectantly. "Do you still want to be here?"

Regina looked confused and she looked down at her pot of ice cream and then back up to Robin. "I'm not done yet...Do we have to go?" Regina asked motioning to her half finished pot of ice cream, not understanding exactly what Robin was asking.

"No. We don't have to go. Take your time. We have all the time in the world." Robin replied kissing the top of Regina's head as she started to eat her ice cream again.

* * *

Zelena had said to Robin she would take Regina out for the day. To give him some time to himself but to also give her some time with her sister. They walked along the beach mostly in silence. Regina didn't speak much now. It wasn't the sister she knew and she tried to hold onto the memory of Regina before all of this. She had asked countless times for people to remember who she was before this disease took over her.

She remembered the Regina she fought with, the constant battles, the trying to hate her but deep down always wanting some form of relationship with her little sister. The time that they regained their memories there mother took from them. The memories of being children, of saving Regina and becoming sisters but having it taken away from them by their mother. The bonding and the forming of a sisterly relationship, too late at one point as Regina discovered a disease that would take away those memories of sisterly bonding that had been built up.

Zelena had promised their mother that she would look after her little sister. That she would protect her but right now she felt as if she was failing that promise. She couldn't protect her from this. She couldn't save her from this and it killed her. She glanced over to Regina who was looking out to the water, the waves crashing on the now damp sand, lapping it up and making it shine in the afternoon sun. There was a strong breeze but it was a nice enough day.

"Do you want to take a seat here?" Zelena asked motioning to the rocks. Regina looked over at Zelena, a small frown on her face but she let Zelena guide her over to the rocks and sat down. Zelena perched beside her, wringing her fingers in her hands. "You know I can't help thinking over everything we have been through. When we were children we knew one another for a time but then for so long we didn't know one another. Our memories taken from us. I remember now. The feeling of when I first met you. It was as if I had known you my whole life. It was as if I knew you were my sister from the start. Being taken away from you was heart breaking." Zelena said looking over to an empty looking Regina.

"When I found out about you again, years later, so much anger had built up inside me. Anger and jealousy that I couldn't bury. I couldn't get rid of it. It was too much and I had to let it out. My anger wasn't even really at you. It was at mother but you were alive and you were there so I knew I could take it out on you and I tried. God I tired. I tried to erase you from existence for gods sake." Zelena gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Yet you never seemed to give up on the fact that if I just dropped my anger and my jealousy I could have a second chance and we could be sisters." Zelena looked back out to the water. "I hurt you so much more before I finally realised you were right and if I just let go I could have everything I really ever wanted. I could have a family. I could have you. My sister." Zelena said looking back at Regina and taking her hand in her own.

Regina looked up at Zelena, her eyes searching her sister. She mumbled some noises and Zelena wasn't sure if she was trying to say something or not. "S-s-s..." She stuttered a little and Zelena just waited, not pushing Regina in anyway letting her speak in her own time. "S-s-sisters." Regina said in a whisper. She gave Zelena a small smile, appearing a little more like the old Regina.

Zelena breathed out a watery laugh as tears fell down her cheeks. "Yes. Sisters." Zelena said pulling Regina's hand up to her mouth and kissing it. "I love you Regina." She said leaning over and hugging Regina.

* * *

Henry tucked Regina into bed, smiling at the opposite ways things have turned. He remembered his mother tucking him into bed, making sure the covers were snug around him, kissing him on his forehead, smiling at him and telling him that she loved him. It didn't seem as if it were that long ago, yet it was. "You comfy?" He asked softly.

Regina nodded her head at her son, gazing up at him, a look of love in her eyes that made him feel as if his mother was back with him. The mother who had fought tooth and nail to gain his love and his trust. The woman he had loved the whole time even if he had pushed her away. A time he regretted a lot, even if it did have him finding Emma and bringing her into his life he still regretted how his relationship with his adoptive mother had gone. No matter what he had loved her and he wasn't sure if she had ever known that.

"Do you remember when I was ten and I found the fairytale book?" Henry asked. Regina frowned at him, unsure if she did remember that. There may have been something in her head but she couldn't pull it out. "I found that fairytale book with all of the stories of the towns people in it, including yours. I acted horribly towards you when i discovered you were the Evil Queen. I was a brat and I pushed you away, called you evil and made you think that i didn't love you. I even went to find Emma, because she was the Saviour and the one to stop you." Henry explained.

"S-s-stop me." Regina repeated out slowly.

Henry nodded his head. "To rid Storybrooke of the dark curse you had cast. Once she had done that I still pushed you away, even though you told me you wanted to show me you could change, that you did love me and that I could trust you. I said i would give you the chance but looking back on it I didn't give you the chance I could have until much later. I still pushed you away, chose Emma over you, I chose anyone over you but deep down...I don't think I really knew then but I know it now..I loved you mom. I did trust you. When you said you would change for the better for me I trusted what you told me. I believed in you. I loved you more than I showed back then. I hate how I treated you. I wasted at least two years pushing you away...Two years that I will never get back with you." Henry said tears in his eyes. "I didn't realise how much those two years would mean to me until now...until all this."

Regina stared up at Henry, Henry who was now crying with a look of regret all over his face. She reached up, her hand on his cheek and softly stroked it with her thumb, just like she used to do. "I..." She started slowly her words breaking up. "l-l-lo..love...you." She stuttered out.

Henry swallowed back a sob and he leaned down pressing his lips against Regina's forehead. "I love you too mom." He whispered. Things were not going to get any better. This time true loves kiss couldn't break the curse that seemed to be on Regina. This wasn't the cause of some fairytale drama, this was real life, a disease of real life that no magic or fairytale belief could fix. Regina was the forgetful and everyone was trying to find her, find the Regina of old, the Regina who didn't want to be forgotten and the Regina who was still clinging on inside the empty shell of a body. Somewhere deep inside was still that Regina of old and sometimes, through little things she would show through but the family knew it wouldn't be long before she was completely gone. It killed them to think of this but they knew they couldn't put it off. They couldn't stop it. So they were preparing for it as much as they could.

Henry sat up and looked down at Regina again, she was slipping off to sleep and he wished her a peaceful slumber. His mother who was always so mighty and powerful looked to small and vulnerable and he hated seeing her like that but that was the cruel harsh world. A world he couldn't have seen before. The whole black and white view he had of the world gone, shades of grey showing through. He knew he could prepare for the inevitable all he could but it wouldn't make it any easier when it actually happened. He was finding the forgetful woman, his mother and he clung to her as much as he could. He loved her, the whole family loved her and he knew that was all that she needed to get through this life until one day she could drift off. One day she would be free from this disease.

As heart breaking as that would be for him, for the family, he knew she would be happy and to him that was all that mattered.

The End.


End file.
